Saké Reservoir Chronicle
by Lupuline
Summary: Où une série d'événements innatendus vont mener nos 5 voyageurs à laisser de côté leur quête initale pour en embrasser une...un peu plus farfelue!Je préviens tout de suite,cet fic est un total délire e n'a rien de cohérente!
1. Chapter 1

**Saké Reservoir Chronicle**

Une nouvelle quête pour la Tsubasa Team !

Acte 1 

Shaolan venait de se ramasser lamentablement dans la boue,qui en fait,était un marécage. Après avoir été sauvé(par une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona,la super aspiration)sous les cris d'effrois de Sakura et le sourire niais de…(devinez qui ?!)il soupira.

Déjà quatre heures qu'il erraient dans cet endroit étrange,sans repères : une forêt touffu et visiblement(si l'on en croit l'expérience très agréable de Shaolan dans le marécage)dangereuse au possible .Alors que Kurogané s'apprêtait à massacrer Fye qui venait de lui balancer un fruit pourri dans la tête,ils virent se profiler devant eux,une adorable petite maisonnette.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte,ils se rendirent compte que cette maison était…en pain d'épice !Fye se précipita sur un des volets dont il arracha un morceau avant de forcer Kurogané à l'engloutir .Mokona s'écriai joyeusement :

-« Kurogané a encore mangé du gâteau !Mokona va le dire à Yuko,Mokona va le dire à Yuko,Mokona va le dire à… »

Le katana passa a deux millimètre de ses oreilles et alla se planter dans la gelée du carreau .

Kurogané tirait de toutes ses force mais l'épée restait accrochée solidement dans la gelée du carreau.Lorsque enfin il parvint à l'en extraire,il s'écroula sur Fye qui se tenait derrière lui,mort de rire :

-« Waaaah !!!Kurorin !Grosse brute! »

Paroles qui faillirent lui coûter la vie si à ce moment la porte en pain d'épice ne s'était ouverte sur une montagne croulante vieille comme le monde.Dès qu'elles les vit,nullement étonné par la présente situation de Fye,le katana sur la gorge,elle se jeta(ou plutôt s'écroula…)au cou de Sakura.

-« Ohhh !!!Des invitéééééééés !!!Entrez,entrez,j'ai fait des cookies ! »

Ils entrèrent tous cinq dans un petit salon et purent s'affaler sur des poufs en meringue.Bien évidemment,il n'y avait que des sucreries ce qui mit Kurogané de fort mauvais poil.Histoire d'en rajouter un peu,Fye réclama un sucre pour son Kuro-toutou.La sauvegarde du salon ne fut assurée que par l'intervention de Sakura qui leur rappela qu'il était chez quelqu'un,un éclair d'indignation dans la voix.

La vieille dame(même très vieille)les autorisa à se reposer chez elle pour la nuit et les conduisis à l'étage .L'étage était en fait un couloir avec une ribambelle de portes donnant toutes accès à une chambre.Un véritable hôtel.

Après avoir pu se reposer une nuit,elle les invita à prendre les transports en communs afin de se rendre chez « Mr et Mme Poucet ».Les transport en commun était en fait quatre cygne.Kurogané,qui trouvait que la situation avait tendance à devenir légèrement loufoque commença par refuser catégoriquement d'enfourcher son cygne.Seulement,une fois d'en l'eau,ou il était tombé après avoir été poussé par Fye,il n'eut pas trop le choix.

Ils arrivèrent enfin a une autre chaumière,celle-ci,pauvre et misérable.A peine arrivé,un bûcheron armé de sa hache se jeta sur Fye et Kurogané tandis que sa femme entraînait Shaolan et Sakura à l'intérieur de la chaumière.Fye et Kurogané,a attendre sous la pluie au coté d'un bûcheron muet comme une carpe,commençaient à trouver le temps long.Finalement,la femme ressortit et elle et le bûcheron les conduisirent vers la foret.Sous les questionnements de Fye,le bûcheron grommela :

-« On va couper du bois »

Une fois en plein cœur de la foret ,le bûcheron et sa femme disparurent subitement et Fye et Kurogané se retrouvèrent paumés sous la pluie.

-« Haha !Je crois qu'on est perdus Kuro-chan !!dit Fye,comme toujours,mort de rire.

-« C'est pas drôle,imbécile !Et il fait chié ce mec,pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-« Peut-être qu'il va revenir !On devrait dormir en l'attendant ! »répondit Fye avant de se laisser tomber mollement dans les feuilles mortes.

-« MAIS RELEVE TOI CRETIN DE MAGE !!!LES GAMINS SONT PEUT-ETRE EN DANGER !!lui hurla Kurogané avec un coup de pied dans les reins.

Fye le regarda sans comprendre,en grimaçant de douleur et si mit à déblatérer dans un langue inconnue de Kurogané.

-« Hein ?Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?Ta plaisanterie n'est pas drôle du tout ! »fit Kurogané

Fye se mit à dessiner Mokona dans la boue.Kurogané regarda un instant Fye puis le dessin sans comprendre.Tout un coup,tout fut clair

-« Comment c'est possible ça !!OU S'EST FOURRE CETTE SALE BOULE DE POILS ?!! »

Fin acte 1


	2. Acte 2  Une petite famille unie!

Acte 2

Ils entreprirent de regagner la chaumière tant bien que mal.Fye n'arrêtait pas de glisser dans la boue et ressemblait à présent au monstre des marécages .Deux heures plus tard,ils étaient toujours au beau milieu de la forêt et Kurogané était de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

-« Hé bé,Kuro-chan !Je crois bien qu'on est dans une sale situation ! »

-« Pitié,faîtes le… »

Ils se toisèrent un instant avec des yeux ronds :

-« Hé,je te comprends !Ca veut dire qu'on s'est rapproché de ce foutu haricot blanc… »

Fye lui fit un grand sourire en banane

-« Dommage,c'était cool cette ballade en forêt ! »

La chaumière se découpa finalement a travers la végétation et ils s'élancèrent dans sa direction.Sakura,qui était assise à une table de jardin,releva la tête et se mit à crier :

-« Papa !Maman !Vous êtes enfin de retour ! » avant d'accourir vers eux et de se jeter dans les bras de Fye. Kurogané et Fye se regardèrent d'un air interloqué alors que Shaolan sortait de la maison et s'approchait d'eux à pas lents.

-« Ah,gamin,tu peux me dire ce qu'il lui arrive à la princesse au juste ? »l'interrogea Kurogané en matant Sakura qui se blottissait un peu plus dans les bras de Fye,un sourire bienheureux plaqué sur le visage. Shaolan sourit à son tour en se tournant vers Kurogané :

-« Mais voyons Papa Kurogané !C'est normal que soeurette soit contente de vous revoir,on croyaient que vous ne reviendriez plus jamais ! »

Sakura se mit à rire avec joie avant de changer de bras pour se jeter dans ceux de Kurogané,ou plutôt,tenter de s'y jeter.Car celui-ci se recula en la fixant avec horreur.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive encore !Bougonna Kurogané en se dépêtrant tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de Sakura qui venait de le réattaquer en riant.

-Ouais !Fit Fye avec un grand sourire,mais je trouve ça sympa comme appellation, Maman ! »

Se tournant vers Sakura :

-« Je vais faire à manger Sakura-chan !

Puis,à l'adresse de Kuro :

-Allez chéri ,va à la chasse !! »

Sakura et Shaolan regardèrent Kurogané poursuivre rageusement un Fye hilare,avec un air épanoui

-« Ah,Shaolan !C'est comme au bon vieux temps!

-Oui soeurette !Papa et Maman s'adorent vraiment ! »

Fye finit tout de même par préparer à manger après avoir calmé un temps soit peu Kurogané(en chantant « I'm a Barbie girl ! »…Non mais qu'est-ce que j' raconte…Faîtes pas attention')et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à table,Shaolan et Sakura conversant joyeusement avec « Maman ».Tout à coup,Kurogané se leva violemment et attrapa Fye par le bras avant de l'entraîner dans le salon sous les chuchotements de Shaolan et Sakura :

-« Hi hi !Papa et Maman ont des choses urgentes à faire ! »

Kurogané leur lança un regard noir par l'encadrement de la porte(et ont sait comme le regard des ninja peut être terrifiant !)avant de reporter son attention sur Fye.

-« Ils sont devenus totalement cinglés, ma parole !En plus,où est passé ce foutu manju ?Comment sa se fait que l'on puisse parler alors qu'il(ou elle ?…)n'est même pas là ! »

Fye,sans démordre une seule seconde de son sourire,réfléchit un instant.

-« Mokona ne doit pas être bien loin…Quant à Shaolan et Sakura,ils doivent sûrement être sous l'emprise d'un sort…Reste à savoir qui le leur à lancé et pourquoi ! »

**Fin Acte 1**

Auteur : Hé bien,je sui contente d'avoir terminé ce chapitre ma foi !

Mokona :Bravo Lupuline !

Kuro :Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces conneries dîtes-moi !!!

Fye : Héhé ,Kuro,je crois qu'on a affaire à une de ces auteurs sadiques !

Kuro : Noooooooooonn !!!!Pas encore!!!

Auteur : Haha ! Moi,sadique ?hahaha

Kuro,Fye,Mokona,Shaolan et Sakura : …

Et voilà le deuxième vous avez pus le constater,ils sont très court mais ils y en aura beaucoup !!(Kuro : Putain,c'est pas vrai !!!!)

J'espère que ça vous a plus


	3. Acte 3  Une problème épineux

Acte 3

Shaolan passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte :

-« Papa,Maman !Attendez au moins la fin du repas pour ça !

- ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE CES ALLUSIONS DOUTEUSES !!!hurla Kurogané,faisant se dresser sur sa tête les cheveux de Shaolan. Les larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler dans les yeux de celui-ci et Fye le réconforta gentiment en sermonnant le « méchant papa ».Inutile de préciser que cette appellation avait engendré une tentative de massacre de la part du concerné .

Ils finirent le repas et Shaolan leur souhaita bonne nuit en tentant tant bien que mal de leur faire un clin d'œil,tentative qui s'avéra vaine,il n'y avait jamais réussit.

Une fois dans la chambre,Fye se laissa tomber par terre comme un bienheureux avec la ferme intention de pioncer.Ferme intention qui fut remise en cause par le coup de pied de Kurogané.

-« Imbécile !La situation est très grave !Nous avons affaire à deux aliénés de première catégorie et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de dormir !Mais pour qui te prends-tu triple imbécile ! »

Fye releva la tête en lui lançant un sourire parfaitement innocent.

-« Mère de famille nombreuse exténuée !

RAHH !!!Mais arrête avec ça !!!

Hé hé …Enfin,je pense qu'on sera plus en mesure de gérer la chose après une bonne nuit de repos !Bonne nuit Kuro-chan !! »

Et Fye s'endormit comme une souche à même le sol,la tête dans son manteau,tandis que Kurogané investissait le lit en grommelant.

Le lendemain… 

PATATRAK !!!

Shaolan s'étala de tout son long dans la chambre.

-« Bah Maman !Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ! »

Fye,complètement sonné,releva la tête et fit le sourire qui annonce habituellement chez lui les conneries.

-« Oh, Shaolan,bonjour !C'est parce que Papa ne me laissait pas dormir,dit-il en lançant un regard langoureux à Kurogané.

Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour :

-« QUOI ?SINISTRE CREATURE !!!!?

Shaolan les vit passer en furie devant lui,tout en souriant à la Fye,c'est à dire,niaisement.En bas,Sakura avait préparé la table du petit déjeuner et les attendait,toute souriante,dans une petite robe à carreaux bleus.

-« Bonjour Papa !Bonjour Maman !

Grmbl » émit Kurogané en guise de réponse

Bonjour Sakura-chan !s'exclama Fye en se ramassant dans les escaliers où Kurogané l'avait poussé.

Avance,toi !

Kuro-rin !!Comme tu es méchant !!

Grrrr…. »

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la petite table.Une ambiance tendue régnait dans la pièce.

-« Quoi encore ? »questionna Kurogané avec agacement

Sakura rougit et commença.

-« Et bien voilà,en,nous voudrions… »

Shaolan continua

-« Comme on s'ennui un peu tous seuls dans cette forêt… »

Sakura reprit

-« On s'était dit que vous… »

Shaolan rattrapa

-« enfin qu'on aimerai bien… »

Kurogané explosa.

-« Bon,vous accouchez ?!!! »

Sakura tout sourire :

-« Pas nous,non ! »

Et tous les deux ensemble,ils annoncèrent d'une voix solonelle :

-« Nous voulons un petit frère !!! »

Groooooooooooos silence.

-« KOUAAAAAAA ?????!!!! hurla Kurogané

Hé hé »,se marra Fye

**Fin acte 3**

L'auteur : Ho ho,je m'amuse bien dis donc !

Fye : Vous avez raison,la vie est faîte pour ça !

Kuro : ELLE S'AMUSE ?!!!non mais je rêve !!!!

Shaolan : Je suis triste,comme je suis le frère de Sakura dans cette histoire,je ne peux pas l'ai…l'ai…mmm…

Auteur : L'aimer tu veux dire ?

Shaolan : (rouge comme une tranche de rumsteck)

Fye : Je ne vois pas ce que ça empêche !

Kuro : …Je te savais immoral et pervers mais là…

Fye : Hé hé !…

Auteur : Bon,vous avez eu la chance de découvrir que Fye était un être immoral et pervers(comment ça on le savait déjà ??)et sur ce je vais m'éclipser en attente de la suite de cette histoire follement romanesque !


	4. Acte 4  Le retour du manju

Acte 4

« NON VAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT TARE !! »

Kurogané s'était levé violemment de sa chaise,faisant valser tout le couvert du petit-déjeuner.

-« Calme-toi chéri !Il suffit de le expliquer calmement que nous ne sommes pas prêt à avoir un enfant maintenant ! »,fit Fye,tout sourire.

Sakura avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

-« Alors on va rester tout seuls ?Pour toujours ?! » se lamenta-elle en regardant Kurogané avec des yeux de chien battu.

Ce dernier tapa du poing sur la table.

-« J'en ai marre !Y'en a plus qu'assez !Vous me faîtes chier avec vos conneries ! »

Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la chambre en grommelant des insultes :

«Fais chier ces aliénés !Et cet espèce de crétin de mage qui commence à m'échauffer sérieusement !Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris à cette princesse à la manque de m'envoyer dans ce voyage débile ! »

Fye sourit(pour changer…)

-« Je crois que Papa est un peu fatigué pour le moment,les enfants !Je monte le rejoindre ! »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre,il tomba nez à nez sur…Mokona !

-« Oui,cette sale boule de poils est revenue,grommela Kurogané avec humeur.

Mokona n'est pas une sale boule de poils !Mokona est Mokona !Fye !!!

Mokona,bonjour !Où était tu donc pendant tout ce temps !Kurogané s'ennuyait sans toi !

De quoi !!Je me portait très bien tu veux dire !!

Le petite bête pris un air sérieux(en partant du principe qu'une bête à l'apparence si comique puisse décemment prendre un air sérieux)

-« Mokona étais allé voir chez la sorcière ! Celle qui est connu pour manipuler les esprits ! pyupyuta-il sur un ton dramatique

Fye et Kurogané s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-« Hein ?Manipuler les esprits !Mais alors !!…

-« Oui,Mokona l'a vu hypnotiser Sakura et Shaolan !Je lui est pourtant dis que c'était mal mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle faisais ça parce qu'elle trouvait cela amusant !En fait,je trouve quelle ressemble beaucoup à Yuko… »

Kurogané blêmit :

-« Elle…lui ressemble ?Pourquoi faut-il que je me tape cette foutue sorcière même dans un autre monde ?! »

Fye prit Mokona dans ses mains.

-« Et où habite-elle cette fameuse sorcière ?

Mokona revient de chez elle !Elle habite dans le château juste à côté !Mais il est entouré de ronces et gardé par un trèèèès grand dragon !Elle seule connaît le moyen de ramener Sakura et Shaolan à la normale !Il faut aller la trouver !

Ok Mokona, fit Fye avec un sourire entendu, mais d'abord,tu vas nous aider à régler un petit problème… »

Sakura se mit à sauter de joie.

-« Ohhh !!Qu'il est mignon !Et vous l'avez eut drôlement rapidement !

Fye regarda Kurogané d'un air goguenard.

-« Oui,on est des rapides,Papa et moi !

- HEIN ?DE QUOI ? » hurla Kurogané en levant un poing menaçant au dessus de la créature exécrable qui faisait de sa vie un enfer.

Fye, ignorant totalement Kurogané ,tendis Mokona à Sakura.

-« Hé bien,Sakura-chan,je te présente ton nouveau petit frère,Mokona !

Puuu !! »

Sakura le serra contre son cœur.

-« Que de folles après midis d'insouciance nous allons passer ensemble Moko-chan !!

Puuu !! »s'écria Mokona en guise de réponse

Fye attrapa le bras de Kurogané.

-« QUE ,QUE … !MAIS LACHE MOI !!

Les enfant,commença Fye sans prêter attention à la réaction véhémente de Kurogané,j'ai…(il se tourna vers Kurogané qui fulminait en fixant son bras solidement retenu dans l'étreinte de Fye) nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer : Nous partons en vacances !Dans un beau et immense château ! »

Sakura et Shaolan(et Mokona car il ne faut pas oublier le si beau Mokona !) sautèrent de joie :

-« OUAIIIIS !!!! »

Fin Acte 4 

Oui,en effet,difficile de pyupyuter sur un ton dramatique

L'auteur : Ahh !!Le prologue de l'histoire est bientôt fini !

Kuro : Parce que en plus,ce n'était qu'un prologue ?!!

L'auteur : Bah oui,c'est évident !Mon résumé spécifie bien que l'histoire raconte une autre quête !

Kuro : Mon dieu…

Mokona : Mokona a le rôle principal dans ce chapitre !C'est parce que Mokona est le plus beau !

Sakura : Mokona !Viens jouer avec moi dans les champs !!

Shaolan : Je viens avec vous !!!!

Kuro : T'as l'intention de les faire redevenir normaux quand ?

L'auteur : Ah,ça ça dépendra de toi !

Kuro : COMMENT ?

Fye : Ah lala…Ces auteurs…vous êtes vraiment marrantes !

Kuro : …

Voici donc l'acte 4 !En fait,si je nomme ces chapitres « actes »,c'est un peu pour montrer qu'il s'agit d'une pièce où je fais évoluer mes petits personnages préférés !

On entre plus dans le vif du sujet à partir de l'acte prochain !

Merci aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des rewiews !J'espère que la suite vous satisfera !


	5. Acte 5 Le château de la Sorcière part1

Acte 5

Les tours s'élevaient sans doute très majuestement.Précisont, « sans doute »,car les ronces le cachait totalement à nos 5 amis.

-« Hyu hyu !Tu as vu comme c'est haut ces ptits buissons,chéri ?!

Ta gueule,toi

Oh mais pourquoi es-tu aussi cruel avec moi ?Tu me trompe c'est ça ?,fit Fye avec des yeux larmoyants.

AH NON !Ca va pas recommencer,hein !Y'en a marre à la fin,triple crétin ! »

NOOOOOOOOOONNN !!!! »

Le cri de Sakura les avaient tous deux faits sursauter. Celle-ci était à présent en larmes,Shaolan tentant de la rassurer en lui tapotant le dos.

Fye s'approcha de Sakura et la questionna :

-« Et bien !Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ? »

Elle répondit la voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

-« Mam…Maman Fye…Vous..vous n'arrêtez pa..pas de vous disp..disputer avec Pap…Papa !!S'il vous…vous plait !Ne divorcez pa…pas !

Oh,c'était donc ça !Ne t'en fais pas,Papa et moi nous nous aimons beaucoup tu sais !

Fye,attention !! »cria Mokona

Le katana alla se planter dans la ronce juste derrière Fye qui s'était baissé juste à temps.

-« Fiouuu !Kuro – chan !Ne me dit pas que tu voulais me tuer ?! »

Kurogané n'eut pas le temps de répondre car l'énorme buisson de ronces se mit à s'agiter en tous sens .Fye se gratta la tête en faisant tourner négligemment une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts(il prends la pose en toutes circonstance..)

-« C'est sûrement ton katana qui l'as mis en rogne,Kuro-sama !

- Fais chier merde !Et depuis quand les buissons ont une conscience ? maugréa Kurogané en retirant le katana de la ronce. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de déchaîner le buisson.

« Oh,ho ! Ca devient hard là ! » s'exclama Fye,visiblement aux anges.Mokona,reste avec Shaolan et Sakura,Papa et moi,nous allons entrer dans le château !

Ok !Mokona va faire le chevalier servant !

C'est bien Mokona !

Ah …Cte satané boule de poils…,soupira Kurogané en regardant avec exaspération le manju faire le salut militaire.

Les ronces s'élevèrent au dessus de leur tête,plus menacantes.Tandis que Kurogané les frappaient de toutes ses forces à l'aide de son katana,Fye hyuhyutait gaiement en faisant des commentaires sur l'architecture du château qui se profilait devant eux. Lorsque finalement ils furent(ou plutôt fut…)venus à bout des ronces,Kurogané se précipita vers le château.Il fut stoppé par Fye.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veut encore toi ?!,fit-il à l'adresse de ce dernier en lui lançant un regard menacent .

Attends,KuroTiep,Mokona ne nous avait pas parlé d'une…petite bébête ,par hasard ? »

Comme pour illustrer ses dires,une énorme dragon surgit devant eux avec un air parfaitement machiavélique. La langue qu'il fait passer sur ses babines appris à nos deux compagnons qu'il était aussi affamé et avait bien l'intention de faire d'eux deux son repas.

-« Salut toi ! »,fit Fye avec un petit coucou de la main.

Kurogané ne put que lui lancer un regard exaspéré car le dragon fondait déjà sur eux et plus précisément sur le hyuhyuteur en folie. En moins de deux,Kurogané l'avait trucidé,un sourire parfaitement sadique et satisfait sur le visage .

Fye lui sauta au cou.

-« Kuro-chaaaaaaaan !!!Tu m'a sauvé !! »

A ce moment précis,Fye fit quelque chose que Kurogané n'était certes pas prêt d'oublier :

Il l'embrassa.

Grooooooooooos blanc.

Kurogané,tout d'abord sans voix et la bouche entrouverte comme un poisson,baissa la tête puis la releva lentement.

-« Tu…vas…MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!!

Kyaaaaaaa !!!Kuro-sama veut me tuer !!!

Et c'est ainsi,courant et hurlant comme des damnés qu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du dit château.

OoO

Fin acte 5

OoO

L'auteur : Voili,voilou…

Fye : J'ai embrassé Kuro-chan…Vous vous rendez compte !!C'était mon premier baiser !!!

Kuro : Non…c'est pas vrai…

Fye : Bah si,c'est vrai,t'es la première personne que j'embrasse !

Kuro : C'EST PAS CA QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE !!!CETTE AUTEUR EST TOTALEMENT CINGLEE !!!

L'auteur : Non,voyons,je suis juste une fangirl !

Kuro : Que…fanegerle ?

L'auteur : Et puis estime toi heureux,ce n'était qu'un baiser,c'est pas comme si je mettais tous mes fantasmes à l'écris !

Kuro : JE T'INTERDIS D'AVOIR DES FANTASME ME CONCERNANT !!!

Sakura : J'espère que Maman et Papa auront bientôt fini de faire le ménage dans la maison de vacance !!

Mokona : Mokona est un chevalier servant,hé hé !!

L'auteur : Au prochaine épisode pour savoir ce qui attends nos 2 compagnons(Kuro : Cette appellation est déplacée !)dans le château de la sorcière !


	6. Acte 6Le château de la Sorcière part2

Acte 6

Les couloirs étaient immenses et on ne peut plus lugubres .Kurogané marchait en tête,d'un pas sec,suivit par un Fye ennuyé.

-« Hé,Kuro-chan ,tu me fais la tête ?Hé ho ! Hyu hyu !Kuro-sama !Réponds allez,Kurotan,allez,fais pas la tête,s'il te plaît !Kuro-chan,Kuro-wan,KuroTiep,Kuro-toutou,Kuro-rin,Kuro-myou,Kur… »

- « TA GUEULE !!! »

Le hurlement de Kurogané résonna dans tout le corridor. Fye,qui s'était figé sur place,reprit bien vite son habituel sourire :

-« Ah,bah t'as retrouvé la langue Kuro-kuro !Tu m'en veux encore ?Allez,c'était pas si horrible que ça et puis en plus… »

-« MAIS TU VAS TE LA BOUCLER UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ?!!J'EN PEUX PLUS DE T'ENTENDRE BAVASSER SANS ARRET ET DE PLUS NOUS SOMMES PERDUS ?ALORS ? TU . ARRETE . DE . ME . FAIRE . CHIEEEEEEEEER !!!! »

Le silence se réinstalla.

-« Mais…

Ta gueule.

Ku…

TA GUEULE !!

Je veux juste dire qu'il y a une porte las bas qu'on avait pas aperçu à notre premier passage ! »

Kurogané tourna le regard dans la direction indiqué par Fye. Il y avait en effet une porte inconnue,légèrement entrebâillé,et d'où sortait une voix féminine : « Ah,je ris,de me voir si belle en ce miroir !! »

-« Pyuu !Kuro-chan !C'est sûrement la sorcière!

Je me passerais de tes commentaires inutiles si tu veux bien.

Ouinnnn !!!J'ai rien fait de méchant en plus Kukunéné !!

ET ARRETE AVEC CES SURNOM A LA NOIX !!!

Tout en s'engueulant joyeusement,ils s'étaient rapproché de la porte et Kurogané l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

-« Hyuuu !!Bravo Kuro-sama !Tu sais ouvrir les portes avec panache !

Le dit Kuro-sama s'apprêtait à l'assommer violemment lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient observés .La sorcière,car s'était bien elle,posa son miroir sur la table,et,se tournant vers les deux gêneurs,elle demanda :

-« Vous voulez du saké ?J'allais justement en ouvrir une bouteille et je n'ai personne avec qui la boire ! »

Avant même que Kurogané est pu dire quoi que ce soit,Fye avait pris les devant et répondit d'un ton enthousiaste :

-« Avec plaisir,Mme la Sorcière ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous trois à siroter su saké en écoutant la Castafiore qui charmait leurs oreilles de sa douce voix.

Kurogané a la limite du pétage de plomb,Fye intervint et questionna la Sorcière :

-« C'est bien vous qui avez fait subir un lavage d'esprit à Sakura et Shaolan ?

Vous parlez de la petite brunette aux yeux verts et du jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait ?Oui,c'est moi ! répondit-elle comme un artiste répondrait si on le complimentait sur son œuvre.

Ah,et pourquoi donc ?

Parce que ça m'éclatais tiens donc !

Fye réfléchi une instant.

-« C'est vrai que c'est plutôt drôle en fait ! »

-« HEIN ?s'interposa violemment Kurogané que la discussion stupide de la sorcière et du mage avait légèrement échauffé,qu'est ce que tu nous chante encore comme conneries !Bon,vous,la sorcière,Vous allez ramenez les gamins à la normale et on se tire ! »

-« Non,je m'amuse très bien avec eux ! »répondit-elle sadiquement.

-« C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à une dame de notre connaissance…En peut-être un peu plus machiavélique ! »dit Fye avec un sourire.

-« Hum…machiavélique…Adjectif signifiant rusé,perfide,tortueux,donnant lieu au nom masculin machiavélisme,doctrine de Machiavel,politique faisait abstraction de la morale ou caractère d'une conduite tortueuse et sans scrupules…En tout,cas,c'est ce que dit l'édition 2003 du petit Larousse… »

-« Wahou quelle culture ! »s'exclama Fye,admiratif.

Kurogané était déjà beaucoup moins admiratif.

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous nous pondez là !!Ca ne réponds pas du tout à notre requête !

Hi hi,j'avoue que ce n'était pas le but !Mais franchement,vous ne trouvez pas vos amis plus amusant ainsi ? »

« Si !! »Fit Fye en souriant(suis-je obligé de préciser ?Il sourit TOUT le temps !)

« Tais-toi abruti !Non,bien sur !Et si vous ne voulez pas obtempérer,je devrais avoir recours à la force !

Il ne faut pas violenter les femmes !Tu es toujours si impulsif Kurotan !

Je t'ai sonné toi ?

La Sorcière se mit à réfléchir,tout en éteignant son gramophone au grand soulagement de Kurogané qui ne trouvais pas la voix de la Castafiore si douce.

-« Hum…Il peut y avoir un compromis…

Quoi donc ?

Je les soustrait de ce sort si vous accepter de me ramener quelque chose : La source de Saké éternelle !

Kurogané en reste atterré.

-« HEIN ?Mais vous êtes totalement alcoolo ma parole !

Bah,tu n'es pas mieux,chéri ! »fit Fye en lui resservant un verre de saké.

« Tais-toi,chat imbécile ».

-« Pour reprendre,continua la sorcière,cette source se trouve sous la forme d'un calice ne forme d'animal adoptant l'apparence d'une boule de poils noir avec un boucle d'oreille.Cet animal s'appelle Mokona mais je ne pense pas que sa vous dira quelque chose,c'est un animal très rare ! »

-« Je donnerais tout pour ne pas connaître cette animal »,soupira Kurogané

-« Ce calice est aux confins des mondes et vous devrez voyager longtemps avant de le trouver !

Je rêve !Comme si on avait pas assez des plumes tiens !

De plus,pendant tout ce temps,on devra jouer le rôle du Papa et de la Maman,Kuro-chan !

NOOOOON !!C'EST PAS VRAI !!!JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD POUR CE COMPROMIS !!! »

-« Trop tard ! fit la Sorcière,A bientôt et bon courage ! »

La Sorcière,le château et les ronces disparurent et Fye et Kurogané se retrouvèrent dans un champs aux côté de Mokona,Shaolan et Sakura.

-« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être fais avoir là ?… » maugréa Kurogané

Fye lui fit un grand sourire.

-« Parce que c'est les cas,Kuro-chan ! »

OoO

Fin Acte 6

OoO

L'auteur : Et voilà,une nouvelle quête débute pour la Tsubasa Team !

Kuro : NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI CTE CONNERIE ?!!TU APPRENDRAS QUE POUR ETRE BIEN ?UNE HISTOIRE DOIT AVOIR UN MINIMUM DE SENS !

Fye : Allez,calme toi Kuro-myou !Moi je trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien !On a déjà connut pire !Elle au moins elle nous arrache pas d'œil ou de bras !

Kuro : Ca ne saurais tarder !

L'auteur : Mais non enfin,je suis incapable de vous maltraiter !

Kuro : Et t'appelle comment ce que tu nous fais la ?!!

Shaolan : Euh,Papa,Maman,soeurette et moi,on se demande où est passé la maison de vacances ?!

Kuro : Demande à l'auteur !Je suis pas dans sa tête !

L'auteur : J'avais pas envie de faire un chapitre où tu serais retourner avec rage vérifier si la sorcière était toujours dans le château alors je l'ai supprimé.

Fye : C'est une bonne raison !

Kuro : PAS DU TOUT !!!

Et voilà,cette fois,la quête débute vraiment !


	7. Acte 7  La colère du Conte

Acte 7

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le voyage s'éternisait et commençait à devenir ennuyeux.Mais pourquoi donc ?A cause de la monotonie du paysage,des cahots réguliers de la carriole sur la route cabossée ?Ou bien plutôt de l'incessante activité d'un blond et d'une boule blanche de notre connaissance ?Kurogané aurait plutôt opté pour la seconde proposition et l'envie de tabasser l'autre abruti se faisait plus forte au fil des heure.

-« Tu rêves Kuro-chan ? »

Le dit Kuro-chan releva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec Fye qui affichait le sourire « je suis con et je te le fais savoir »(tout du moins l'interprétation de ce sourire par Kurogané !)

Ce sourire,qui fendait son visage en deux parut presque terrifiant au ninja,pourtant habitué à l'apparence répréhensible de certains guerriers .Non,Kurogané n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un sourire puisse être si inquiétant .

-« J'ten pose des questions moi ?grommela-t-il en guise de réponse.

A l'autre bout de la carriole,Sakura dormait,par on ne sait quel miracle vu le boucan que Mokona faisait en chantant à tue tête, et Shaolan contemplait le paysage comme s'il se fut agit d'une tranche de rumsteck .

Mokona semblait s'être calmé et la paix régnait à présent dans l'habitacle.

-« Hum,Kuro-chan…As ton avis,on en as encore pour longtemps ? »

-« Grmbl…Le ptit vieux nous as bien dit que c'était tous droit et que la carriole nous y mènerait ?Alors on va tout droit et on verra bien. »

-« Oui…Il nous as dit qu'on pourrait avoir des information au château du Conte Heargraves…Etrange tout de même cette carriole qui roule toute seule,nee Kuro Tan ?Ca veut dire qu'ils contrôlent la magie aussi… »

Alors que Fye achevais sa phrase,la carriole s'ébranla puis s'arrêta .Le magicien passa la tête par la fenêtre :

-« Hyuuu !!!C'est vachement grand !! »

Un château s'élevait face à eux.Peut être encore plus lugubre que le précédent. Ils sortirent de la carriole,Shaolan tenant Sakura dans ses bras et Mokona sautillant en tout sens. Fye s'étira comme un matou avant de s'élancer à la suite de Kurogané qui s'avançait dans l'allée.

Tout le petit groupe se planta devant la porte et Fye tira une sorte de fil suspendu à la porte qui semblait faire office de sonnette. Une femme ouvrit la porte.

Son tablier blanc semblait indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'une domestique. Dès qu'elle vit Fye,elle marqua un arrêt de quelques seconde avant de s'écrier :

-« Belle !Tu es enfin de retour !! »

-« Hein,à qui elle cause ? »grommela Kurogané.

Avant même que les deux autres aient pu répondre,elle attrapa le bras de Fye et l'entraîna à l'intérieur :

-« Hohoho !Le maître sera ravi !Il se languissait vraiment de toi Belle !Il disait que personne ne savait mieux que toi préparer les flans au caramel ! »,disait-elle joyeusement.

Shaolan,Sakura dans ses bras,s'avança avec Kurogané dans le hall.

La servante lâcha enfin le bras de Fye et elle le regarda plus sérieusement :

-« Par contre,le maître risque d'être un peu en colère !Mais tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'a toi !Je me demande ce qui t'était passé par la tête quand tu t'es enfuie !Et pourquoi as-tu coupé tes cheveux ?Enfin,je vais chercher le maître. »

Elle s'éloigna à pas rapides.

Nos 5 amis restèrent un moment interloqués. Pris de vitesse,ils n'avaient rien pu rétorquer.Ce fut Mokona qui brisa le silence.

-« Dit Fye !Je crois bien qu'elle t'as pris pour une fille! »

-« Faut dire qu'avec ta constitution d'asperge… »railla Kurogané

-« Elle te plaît ma constitution d'asperge ?,questionna Fye avec un battement de cil à l'appui et un sourire mutin.

-« QUE !!… »

A ce moment,une voix grave et profonde se fit entendre :

-« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour t'être enfuie…Belle !

OoO

Fin Acte 7

OoO

L'auteur : Et de 7 !…Qui a t-il Fye ?

Fye : Par « constitution d'asperge »,Kuro sous entend quoi au juste ?

L'auteur : Mais que tu es fin et svelte bien sûr !

Kuro :c'est ça,oui…c'est vrai que c'est bien mon genre de penser ça !

L'auteur : Mais tout à fais Kurogané,tu de dois de trouver Fye fin et svelte !

Fye : J'ai eu peur,j'ai cru qu'il sous entendais que j'était aussi immangeable qu'une asperge !Je n'aime pas du tout les asperges…

Kuro : Pourquoi ?Qui voudrait être mangé !

Fye : Moi je veux bien être mangé par toi !

L'auteur : Ho Ho,Fye !Je t'arrange ça si tu veux !

Kuro : Ca jamais !Je refuse !

L'auteur : Ne pleure pas Fye !

Fye : …**sob…**

Shaolan : Dépêchez vous d'écrire la suite,je fatigue avec Sakura dans les bras !!

L'auteur : Quelques explication concernant le texte avant ça !

Alors,pourquoi,mais pourquoi je fais une fixation sur le rumsteck avec Shaolan ?Hé bien en fait,j'en sais rien,je trouve qu'il a une tête à aimer le rumsteck ,c'est tout !

Sinon,par rapport au « Conte Heargraves »je ne fais pas rapport à Conte Cain mais au nom de femme marié d'Alice Liddel,la petite fille qui a inspiré à Lewis Carroll « Alice au Pays des Merveilles ».Ca a plus ou moins un rapport avec la suite !


	8. Acte 8 Le Défi

Acte 8

Fye mit à moment à réaliser que la terrifiante boule de poils qui se tenait face à eux s'adressait à lui. La montagne poilu s'avança à pas lents vers le groupe et s'immobilisa devant Kurogané. Employant un langage relativement courtois il demanda :

-« Qui donc êtes vous,indésirable ?,d'une voix rauque.

Kurogané sentit la haine pour cette individu atteindre des degrés encore inexplorés.

-« Indésirable !!!Je vais vous en foutre des indésirable moi !Je suis Kurogané,ninja au service de la… »

-« Je voulais dire,par rapport à MA Belle ?! »

La Bête le jaugeai d'un air haineux .Elle lui reprochai très visiblement l'enlèvement de sa Belle.Qui selon son point de vue était Fye.

-« Hein ? »

-« Je crois qu'il parle de Fye,Kurogané »,intervint Mokona.

-« Ce que je suis pour cet individu ?D'où vous vous permettez de me poser des question qui ne vous regarde pas ?! »

-« Vous l'avez enlevé !Je suppose que vous êtes venu me défier pour gagner son cœur. Si vous gagner,vous pourrez l'épouser. »

Kurogané le fixa un instant comme s'il se fut trouvé face à quelqu'un de particulièrement dérangé.

-« Moi ?Vouloir épouser cette…cette chose !Alors que je suis déjà obligé de le supporter tout le temps depuis un temps infini ! »

-« PAPA !,intervint Shaolan,comment peut-tu être aussi cruel envers Maman ! »

-« C'est bien vrai ça !Jamais un mot gentil chéri !Et puis de toute façon nous sommes déjà mariés !,se lamenta faussement Fye. Tout à coup,il fut secoué comme un prunier.

-« QUOI ?!!!TU M'AS TROMPE BELLE !!!TU T'ES MARIE SANS MON CONSENTEMENT ??!!!

-« Oui,intervint Shaolan histoire d'envenimer la chose,et nous sommes ses enfants ! »

Il désigna Sakura qui dormait dans ses bras et Mokona.

-« Ouais,sur ce coup là j'ai été productif ! »fit Fye en grimaçant parce que la bête lui enfonçait les griffes dans l'épaule.

La Bête finit par se calmer et elle demanda :

-« Ca m'est égal,je romps votre mariage.Etes vous prêt à me défier pour pouvoir l'emmener ?

-« Mais c'est une obsession ce défi !!!s'énerva Kurogané,et d'abord,vous avez qu'a le garder si sa vous chante.

-« PAPA !,le réprimanda Shaolan,tu ne vas pas abandonner Maman tout de même ?!

-« Et pourquoi pas dis moi ? »

Shaolan se mit à réfléchir.Un plan se profilait dans son esprit.Un plan si évident qu'in se demandait comment il avait pus ne pas y penser avant.Ce plan était tout simplement parfait,digne du courageux et volontaire guerrier qu'il était et Shaolan sentit pointer en lui une once de fierté tandis qu'il relevait lentement la tête,le front ombragé pas ses mèches de cheveux. :

« FUYONS !! »,s'écria-t-il avec verve avant de tourner les talons,Sakura toujours dans ses bras.

Belle,alias Fye,se dégagea de la Bête,le prenant par surprise et ils se mirent à courir vers la sortie.

-« REVENEZ !!JE VEUX UN DEFI !!! »rugit avec fureur la Bête.

Une fois dehors,ils foncèrent dans le parc sous les « Hue galop » de Mokona perché sur la tête de Kurogané.Losqu'ils furent hors d'atteinte,ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler. Une petite fille blonde les observait avec des yeux ronds.Sakura venait de se réveiller.

-« Hum…Maman…On est arrivé ? »

-« Mais oui Sakura-chan !Tu sais,j'a failli me faire kidnapper,mais ton père qui m'adore… »

-« NON,JE VEUX PAS EN ENTENDRE PLUS !!,intervint Kurogané.

A ce moment là,une lapin blanc surgit de nulle part et se mit à gambader gaiement.

-« Oh,regardez !Le mignon petit lapin blanc ! »fit Sakura.

En moins de deux,elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite tandis que les trois autres essayait de la ratrapper.Tout à coup,elle disparut dans les herbes .Fye se pencha et constata qu'elle était tombé dans un terrier.

-« Hé bien,tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire Kuro-chan ! »

-« Fais chier merde !C'est totalement stupide ! »

Ils sautèrent tous 4 dans le terrier tandis que Fye s'écriait :

-« Waouuuh !!!Trop cool !!! »

Et qu'au loin résonnait un « Ta gueule ! »,tonitruant.

OoO

Fin acte 8

OoO

L'auteur : Kurogané,je ne te félicite pas !

Kuro : Parce qu'en plus je me fais engueuler !

L'auteur : J'avais crée la parfaite situation ou tu aurais pus avouer ton amour à Fye sans même lui parlé et tu ne l'a pas saisi !

Kuro : QUOI ?MAIS JE L'AIME PAS !!!

Fye : Tu ne m'aime pas ?

Kuro : Non.

Fye : Tu mens très mal !

Kuro : Je ne mens pas !!!!

L'auteur : C'est un fait Kurogané,des centaines de fangirls le diraient,tu mens et de toute façon si ce n'est pas le cas,tu finira par succomber.

Shaolan : Je veux pas être rabat-joie mais Sakura est dans un terrier là !

L'auteur : Certes.Dans ce cas la discussion est close,je ne veux plus en entendre parler Kurogané.

Kuro : MAI …

L'auteur : Le prochaine épisode au pays d'Alice !!


	9. Acte 9 Le terrier sans lapin

Acte 9

-« Kurorin ? »

-« Arrête avec ce surnom… »,répondit une voix lasse au plus haut point. En vérité,Voilà deux heure qu'ils tombent,qu'ils tombent ,qu'ils tombent…

-« YEN A MARRE A LA FIN !!,fit la voix,plus du tout lasse.

-« Aww,Kurorin !Ne t'énerve pas!Ce conduit mène forcément quelque part ! »

A ces mots,il heurta le sol violemment.

BOUM

-« Aieuuuuhh !!Kurotan !!Tu m'est tombé dessus !

-Oh,la ferme toi !T'avais qu'a pas être en dessous !ARGGG !! »

Kurogané venait de se faire écraser à son tour par une masse énorme.

-« Puuu !!C'est une des 108 technique secrètes de Mokona !Le super gonflage pour amortir la chute ! »

-« Triple imbécile,tu pourrais pas regarder où tu tombe ! »

-« Kyaa !!Kurogané est affreux quand il est en colère contre Mokona ! »

-« Soit un peu plus gentil avec tes enfants,Kuro min !

Shaolan leur tomba dessus,où plus précisément sur un Mokona gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche.

-« COMMENT CA JE SUIS AFFREUX ?!!,beugla Kurogané avec un air menaçant qui voulait tout dire ou plus précisément,dans le cas de Mokona, « si dans 30 secondes tu ne retire pas tes mots,exécrable boule de poils,je réduit ta vie à néant ! »

Shaolan intervint.

-« Papa,Maman,Moko-chan,vous réglerez vos conflits conjugaux et filial plus tard parce que là il faut retrouver Sakura !! »

-« Ah oui !Allons-y !,chantonna Fye. Il entreprit de remonter le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux en sautillant.

Ils finirent par arriver à une petite salle où il y a avait une table en bois. Et sur cette table…

-« Regarde Kuro-chan !De l'alcool! »

Fye s'empara du flacon et le fit boire de force à Kurogané qui…pris la taille exacte d'une mara des bois(fraise de petite taille que l'on trouve en sous bois)

A présent,Kurogané pouvait bien hurler,sa voix était celle d'un gamin de 3 ans aphone.Fye se mit à gagatiser :

-« Oh !Qu'il est trognon le Kuro-chan comme ça ! »

Kurogané balançait vainement ses petits poings en l'air pour tenter de frapper l'être exécrable qui le mettait au supplice.

-« Allez Kuro-mini !Calme toi,Maman Fye est là ! »,dit Fye en prenant entre ses mains un Kurogané qui se débattait de toute la force de ses 3 cm en s'égosillant aussi fort que le pouvait décemment une puce.

Fye le contemplait comme une pièce de collection tandis que Shaolan matait l'étiquette de la fiole : Poison à boire.

Il s'interrogea sur la cohérence de cette étiquette.Il aurait pu encore s'interroger longtemps si Kurogané,reprenant sa taille normale et écrasant Fye du même coup,ne l'avait pas fait tomber par terre alors qu'il poursuivait Fye,le Katana à la main,et ce dernier poussant des stridents : -« KyaKya !! »

Puis,il se produisit une déflagration qui coupa les envies meurtrières de Kurogané .D'autant plus qu'il avait face à lui un imbécile en robe de soubrette à carreau…et que lui même s'était ni plus ni moins transformé en pudding .Un silence profond s'abattit. Oui,difficile pour un pudding de parler .Quand à Fye,il riait tellement qu'il s'en étouffait dans son tablier. Shaolan et Mokona avait disparus. Ou plutôt,non,a bien y penser,ces deux cerises avec des yeux étaient très possiblement Shaolan et Mokona. En fait,Fye et sa robe de soubrette s'en tirait plutôt bien. Mis à part qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir étouffé.

Il se força a relever la tête vers les deux yeux tueurs qui se perdaient dans la pâte du pudding.Un pudding de trois mètre de haut,précisons.

-«Ahahah,je crois que tu me plaît bien comme ça Kuro cake !J'ai envie de te manger !! »,fit Fye en pleurant de rire.

Il mit sa main sur sa bouche.Sa voix était…tout à fait celle d'une soubrette et son rire était d'un cristallin comique.Le pudding Kurogané lui lançait des éclairs.

-« Kuro-kuro,maintenant je sais ce que ça fait d'être regardé avec haine par un cake ! »

Dans toute son impuissance,Kurogané sentait la pâte gonfler sous l'effet de la colère. Elle finit d'ailleurs par exploser,découvrant…un petit chiot !

Les deux cerises faisaient,par derrière,des appels de détresse.

-« Oh,qu'il est mignon le Kuro-toutou !! »,fit Fye absolument ravi en caressant la tête du petit charpet qui lui faisait face. Kurogané avait tout de même un peu de chance dans son malheur.Sa voix lui était revenu !

-« YEN AS MARRE !!!DEGAGE,DEGAGE TOUT DE SUITE !!! »,hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Fye.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu un charpet hurler des insultes mais je peux vous assurer que c'est comique.Et avec Fye,ce qui est comique,ça ne loupe pas.

L'étouffement dans le tablier était proche.

Fye remarqua les deux cerise qui avaient ç présent marqué un SOS en chantilly sur le sol.

Subitement,le décor changea,ils étaient à présent au bord de la mer,sur une plage de sable fin.Shaolan et Mokona étaient toujours en cerise,et Fye les suspendit à son oreille pour ne pas les égarer.Kurogané battait la queue sans comprendre comment arrêter cet exécrable mouvement de balancier qui semblait tant ravir le crétin face à lui.

A ce moment précis,Sakura accourut de l'autre bout de la plage.

-« Youhou ,fit Fye d'une voix douce et mélodieuse,on est là !! »

OoO

Fin acte 9

OoO

L'auteur : Hyuhyu !!Oh,tiens,il fait beau aujourd'hui !

Kuro : INUTILE DE FAIRE DIVERSION !!!C'EST QUOI CETTE CHOSE !!!!

L'auteur : Tu parle de quoi ?Du pudding ou du chien ?

Kuro : DES DEUX !!

Fye : Oh oh…Joli robe !

L'auteur : Ah,tu aime ?C'est une Angelic Pretty,je l'ai payé très très cher !!

Fye : (avec un sourire ravi)Mercii !!

Shaolan : Mlle !Je me sens un peu à l'étroit dans un cerise,il n'y aurait pas moyen d'y remédier ?

L'auteur : Hum je vais voir ce que je peux faire !Bon j'y vais !

Kuro : NON !!ATTENDS UNE MINUTE !!

L'auteur : Bye bye !!

Le mot de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup Sedinette-sama pour toutes tes reviews motivantes !(même si du coup je stresse de pas être à la hauteur !)

Je vois que tu es une adepte du KuroFye !(Kuro : Parce que en plus elles sont plusieurs !!!!) alors je vais essayer de satisfaire tes envie de fangirlisme !

J'avoue que je suis un peu partie en live sur cette acte…Enfin,je vais essayer de me maîtriser au prochain !


	10. Acte 10  Transition

Acte 10

Lorsque Sakura fut arrivé vers eux,elle remarqua le petit charpet aux pieds de Fye :

-« Oh !!Il est troop ,s'exclama-t-elle en soulevant Kurogané,car rappelons-le,c'était bien lui,à hauteur de son visage.

-Dit,Maman,c'est un nouveau petit frère ? »

Fye s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative quand Kuro-toutou intervint,de manière assez violente.

-« Repose moi tout de suite !! »,gnapa-t-il à l'adresse de Sakura. Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds : -« Papa ? »

Avant que « Papa » n'est pu rétorquer,il fut coupé par les cerises(qui,rappelons le aussi,étaient en fait Shaolan et Mokona)qui,sur l'oreille de Fye,tentaient de se faire remarquer un chouillas en chantant quelques chansons du répertoire de Mokona.

-« Tu as une trop belle voix Shaolan !,fit Fye à la cerise de gauche.

-« Mokona aussi à une belle voix !,rétorqua celle de droite,une superbe voix de soprano ! »

-« Arrêtez de chanter imbécile !,aboya Kurogané. Bon,toi l'autre abruti,t'es encore le seul potable alors bouge toi et trouve une solution ! »

-« Mais,Kuro-chan,ce n'est pas ma faute !,se plaignit Fye en caressant Kurogané à rebrousse poils(au sens propre du terme)

-« ARRETE !!C'EST TRES DESAGREABLE !!(et l'on sait comme les chiens détestent qu'on les caresse à rebrousse-poil)

Fye commença à raconter sa vie.

-« Moi à Célès j'avais un petit chat ! »

-« Oh,c'est vrai Maman ?! »,fit Sakura aux anges.

-« Mais oui,il était tout blanc et il s'appelait Matou ! »

-« Waouh !Quel joli nom ! »

-« En plus,c'était un chat magique ! »

-« Haa !!Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait Maman ? »

-« Il m'aidait à faire des flans au caramel ! »

-« Nooon !!Et est-ce que… »

-« NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI NON ?!!!JE VOUS RAPPELLE QU'IL YA DES LECTEURS QUI LISE CETTE HISTOIRE ET IL NE SE PASSE RIEN !!!VOUS BAVASSEZ TROIS QUART D'HEURES AU LIEU D'AGIR !! »,hurla Kurogané.

Fye avait les larmes aux yeux.

-« Mais,Kuro-myou…C'est ta faute !!Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ! »

-« Je vois pas le rapport ! »

-« Allez embrasse mouuuuuuuuaa !!!! »

-« Tu rêves !En plus je te rappelle que j'ai l'apparence d'un cabot là ! »

-« Alors ça veut dire que tu voudra bien m'embrasser après ? »

-« NON. »

Et il s'éloigna le long de la plage.Fye lui emboîta le pas tout en songeant qu'il ne perdait rien et qu'il l'aurait son baiser,dut il utiliser la force,une fois qu'il aurait reprit son apparence normale.Il ne put retenir un rire en constatant le dandinement forcé de son Kuro-toutou,dû à la démarche canine.

Quelques mètres plus loin,ils tombèrent sur un château(pour changer) d'où s'élevaient de fort sympathiques cris :

-« Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! »

Fye fit un énoooooooorme sourire.

OoO

Fin acte 10

OoO

L'auteur : Un petit chapitre en soit un peu inutile mais transitoire !Et non pas de kissou pour le moment,mais plus on se fait attendre et mieux c'est non ?Fye est bien décidé à l'avoir on dirait !

Fye : Hé hé

Kuro : Bon c'est quand que je redeviens normal ?Vous remarquerez que je fais un très grand effort pour rester calme alors l'autre folle,tu coopère !

L'auteur : Mais oui,mais oui…Et désolé Shaolan,je vais finir par trouver une solution pour remédier à ton apparence fruitière

Shaolan : …sob…


	11. Acte 11  Le procès

Le hurlement qui avait tant ravi Fye semblait plutôt terrifier Sakura.Alors que le petit groupe,Shaolan et Mokona toujours en cerises aux oreilles de Fye,et Kurogané en petit charpet,pénétrait dans le parc du château,une énième déflagration eut lieu.Fye s'explosa sur le sol.Mokona et Shaolan avaient repris leurs apparence normale sur ces oreilles et il n'était pas habitué a ce genre de poids.Kurogané,un peu plus loin,semblait avoir repris lui aussi son apparence normale.Tout du moins,exterieurement.Fye se releva et s'avança en frottant la poussière de sa robe(qui elle,était restée)vers son toutou favori afin de réclamer son baiser dûment mérité.Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de celui-ci,Kurogané se retourna vivement et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur :

-« Toi !Tu es un vil ! »s'exclama-t-il en lançant des éclairs a Fye qui arrêta momentanément son geste de dépoussiérage.

« Mais qu'ai je fait mon bon Kuro ?! »s'indigna Fye

« Tu ose me demander vicieuse créature !Il se trouve que tu t'es toujours joué de moi a de fins totalement perverses !Tu est une chose pervertie ! »déclama Kurogané,sérieux au possible.

Fye demeura perplexe un instant face au accusations oh combien ! étranges de Kurogané.

-« Je dirais,Kuro Chan,que tu n'a pas toute ta tête ! »rétorqua-t-il finalement.

Kurogané le regarda un instant avec haine .

-« Tu vas voir si je n'ai pas toute ma tête,infâme créature !Je réclame un procès !! »

A ces mots,toutes une petite foule sortie de nulle part se regroupa autour d'eux.Ils furent conduits, malgré les protestations d'incompréhension de Fye, a une salle de procès et le dit procès démarra en bonne et due forme.Kurogané,les bras croisés,avec, à sa droite, un Mokona noir,visiblement son avocat,lança un sourire sadique a Fye.Celui ci s'était retrouvé sans trop savoir comment assit sur le banc des accusés avec une sorte d'œuf a ses côté.

-« Euh…Vous êtes ?… »demanda-t-il a l'œuf,ne sachant comment s'y prendre étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eut a parler avec de la nourriture, hormis un pudding, auparavant.

Celui ci se retourna vers lui en renouant le noeu de sa cravate(Fye se demandant d'ailleurs si c'était une cravate ou bien une ceinture)

-« Mr Dumpty,avocat chargé de votre défense »fit-il en relevant ce qui semblait être un menton.

-« Ha !Hé bien boujour monsieur !fit Fye tout sourire,Mais au fait,de quoi suis-je accusé ? »

Avant que l'œuf Dumpty ait pu répondre,le juge,qui n'était autre que Mokona Modoki réclama le silence dans la salle.

-« Premier témoin,à la barre »s'exclama Mokona,tout content

-« Mokona a l'air de bien s'amuser ! »,chuchota Fye a Dumpty qui le regarda,visiblement offusqué.

Shaolan s'avança d'un pas mal assuré a travers la salle,poussé par deux gardes.Une fois assit,Mokona lui demanda :

-« Jurez-vous de ne dire que des choses amusantes,rien que des choses amusantes ? »

-« Heu….je vais essayer… »fit-il

Le Mokona noir,avocat de Kurogané,s'avança vers la barre des témoins,une loupe à la main.

-« Bien,bien,bien…Que pouvez vous nous dire de la relation qu'entretiennent vos parents ? »

Shaolan devint rouge comme les tranches de rumsteck qu'il appréciaient tant.

-« Et bien…Maman Fye est très affectueux avec Papa Kurogané… »

-« Mais encore ???!!,questionna vivement le Mokona noir en dardant sa loupe sur le visage de Shaolan,Mais encore !!!! »

Shaolan suait à grosse goutte tandis que Sakura l'encourageait comme si il se fut agit d'un examen oral a passer.

-« Et bien,souvent,Maman Fye entraîne Papa Kurogané dans la chambre et… »

-« HAHAHA !!!Je le savais !!Alors votre mère est pervers n'est ce pas !!coassa le Mokona noir en plongeant ses yeux grands ouverts dans ceux de Shaolan

-« Euh..je..ce n'est pas… »

Il fut interrompu par le juge Mokona qui décréta que ce qu'il disait n'était pas assez drôle et que par conséquent l'accusé devait venir à la barre.Fye trottina joyeusement jusqu'à a la barre en faisant un petit coucou à Sakura qui lui faisait Peace and Love.

-« Bien..Qu'avez vous a dire pour votre défense ?questionna le Mokona noir

-« Moi ?fit Fye innocemment,Mais que Kuro-chan,je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuuuuh !!! »

-« Et est-il vrai,rajouta le Mokona noir,que vous entraîner souvent,que dis-je régulièrement votre conjoint dans,si j'ose dire, la _chambre_ »

Il avait prononcé ce mot comme s'il se fut agit d'un terme particulièrement tabou et toute la salle poussa un « ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!! »choqué.

Le Mokona noir ne laissa même pas Fye répondre et se tourna vers Kurogané :

-« Est-ce vrai ? »

-« Oui !Voyez comme cette créature est perverse »beugla Kurogané

Dans l'assemblée,une voix retentit : « Qu'on lui coupe la tête !! »

Fye blêmit .L'œuf Dumpty intervint.

-« Objection,vous intimidez mon client ! »Puis,se tournant vers Kurogané :

-« Est-ce que vous aimiez ? »

-« Hein,de quoi ? »répondit Kurogané en matant Humpty Dumpty de la tête au pieds.

L'œuf prit un air que l'on pouvait interpréter de mystérieux.

-« Je parle de…(en penchant la tête vers Kurogané et en baissant la voix)..quant Mr Fye vous entraînait… dans la _chambre_… »

Toute l'assemblée poussa un « ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!! »horrifié,tandis que le Mokona noir se révoltait :

-« Objection,si mon client aimait ça,il ne demanderait pas un procès !!! »

Le Mokona blanc se trémoussait sur son siège de juge : « hohoho,comme ce procès est drôle !!! »

Alors que la cohue était totale Kurogané dit d'une voix songeuse

-« En fait,j'aimais plutôt ça… »

Le silence se faisait brusquement autour d'eux tandis que Fye,qui s'était rapproché de Kurogané,lui susurra :

-« Tu aimes ça,Kuro-chaaaaan ?… »

La salle de procès disparut autour d'eux.

OoO

Fin acte 11

OoO

L'auteur : Je suis triste pour toi Fye mais tout ces événement t(ont pris de cours et tu n'es pas près de recevoir ton baiser dûment mérité !

Fye:…snif…

Kuro : Je ne me rappelle pas du tout de cette scène!!

L'auteur : C'est parce que je t'ai administré un médicament un peu spécial !

Kuro : Sadique !!

Mokona : Mokona est content d'avoir revu le Mokona noir !!

Merci pour les reviews !(je ne l'aurais jamais assez dit !)Et oh combien pardon pour le manque de bisous !Il est nécessaire de patienter !(pardoooooon !!!)


	12. Acte 12 La forêt de champignons

Autour d'eux le décor était totalement différent.De plus,Sakura,Shaolan et Mokona avaient disparus.Fye se redressa pour constater qu'il étaient dans un forêt de champigons.Kurogané,à quelques mètre de lui,se releva péniblement :

-« rahhhh…j'ai mal à la tête !!… »grogna-t-il

Fye s'avança derrière lui à pas feutrés.Kurogané continuait son monologue

-« Haaaa…Je me sens souillé et nauséeux… »

Fye voulant tout d'abord l'embrasser,le regarda un instant,lui demanda :

-« Kuro,pourquoi me vient à l'esprit un pot de terre ? »

Kurogané remarqua la présence de son compagnon :

« non,c'est un cauchemar,je ne suis pas seul dans cette foret avec cette créature follement décadente,je vais me réveiller,je vais me réveiller… »

-« Ca ne va pas Kurogané ? « questionna Fye

Le dit Kurogané,réalisant que la présence de Fye était bien la réalité,ignora son propos.

Il commença à s'éloigner afin de retrouver les trois autres,suivit de près par Fye.Il avait comme un blanc dans la tête.Que diable avait il pu se passer avant qu'ils n'atterrissent ici ?

3 heures plus tard

-« 3645 pots de terre,3646 pots de terre,3647 pot de… »

-« ARRËTE DE COMPTER DES POTS DE TERRE !!!!!!!!hurla Kurogané hors de lui.

Fye le regarda avec un air de chien battu.

-« Mais j'y peut rien Kurotan !!Ca m'obsède les pots de terre !! »

-« T'EN VEUX UN DANS LA GUEULE DE POT DE TERRE !!! »fit Kurogané en levant un poing menaçant vers Fye qui affichait un sourire totalement niais.

-« Ouiii !!!Je veux bien Kuro-wanwan !!!! »

-« C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CES SURNOMS A LA NOIX !!!ET PUIS J'EN AI PAS DE POT DE TERRE EN PLUS »

-« Mais pourquoi tu me le propose alors,Kuro-myou ?

-« RAHHH !!!VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!! »

Le silence retomba.Kurogané en venait presque a regretter les pot de terre de Fye.Presque.

Fye entreprit de rompre ce silence en rappelant les événement passés :

-« Kuro-kuro,tu as dit que tu aimais ça,alors tu m'aime ?!!,s'exclama t-il en s'agrippant à la manche de Kurogané.

Celui ci le regarda sans comprendre.

-« Hein ?de quoi tu parle encore idiot de mage ! »

-« Hé hé,mon Kuro-toutou est gêné ou il a vraiment oublié ? »fit Fye en souriant bêtement.

-« Que..Quoi !?Moi,gêné ?Et pourquoi devrai-je l'être ?!renchérit un ninja dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Fye lui tapota le bras.

-« Ha ha…On dirait que tu as vraiment tout oublié,KuroTiep !Dommage…Mais au fait,j'y pense(il se gratta la tête),on ne l'a jamais fait,alors comment est-ce que tu peu aimer ? »

Il resta un instant songeur,Kurogané ayant définitivement cesser de tenter de trouver un sens logique a ses élucubrations.Finalement,Fye leva un doigt victorieux.

-« Mais alors !!Kuro-chaaaaaaaaan !!! »

Il se jeta sur Kurogané qui s'étala par terre de tout son long,un Fye surexcité sur le dos.

-« Les gens qui s'aiment sans avoir besoin de le faire s'aiment vraiment !!!!Tu es la personne rien que pour moi Idekiiiiii !!!!! »

-« C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES !!!DESCENT DE MON DOS TOUT DE SUITE IMBECILE !!!beugla Kurogané tandis que Fye entamait la danse de la victoire en chantant : « Kuro-chan m'aime,il n'aime rien que moi !!I va m'embrasser,sûrement !! »

-« Et c'est qui d'ailleurs Ideki ?,demanda Kurogané en constatant que Fye était définitivement devenu aliéné.Fye cessa de danser et regarda Kurogané avec des yeux ronds.

-« … »

3 heures plus tard

-« 3656 Ideki,3657 Ideki,3658 Ideki... »

-« MAIS ARRËTE BORDEL!!!!! »hurla Kurogané a plein poumons,coupant Fye dans son élan.Celui ci le regarda avec surprise.

-« Pourquoi tu t'énerve Kuro-chan ?Je n'y peux rien si ce prénom m'obsède ! »

-« Grrrrr… ça fait des heures qu'on tourne en rond dans cette foret de champignons et l'autre crétin ne trouve rien de mieux qu'en rajouter ! »grogna-t-il pour lui même.

-« C'est de moi que tu parle Kurotan ?,questionna Fye en se pointant du doigt.

-« OUI ,C'EST DE TOI QUE JE PARLE ALORS LA FERME !!!! »

-« Hé !Kuro-chan !C'est la tension qui te fais perdre ton calme!Ne t'en fais pas,ça va passer !Je suis avec toi !! »dit Fye en souriant gaiement comme s'il venait d'annoncer leur mariage.

_-« Rester calme,très calme,ne pas le tuer tout de suite,il pourrait servir,trèèèèèèès calme… »_songea Kurogané

5396 Ideki plus tard

-« Shaolan,Sakura,Mokona !!Hyuuuuu !!!On est là avec Papa ! » fit Fye en agitant la main en direction des trois silhouettes.

OoO

Fin acte 12

OoO

L'auteur : Quelques précisions concernant mon humour qui peut ne pas être comprise !

Kuro : On ne la comprends jamais ton humour parce que ce n'est pas drôle !

L'auteur : Mais euh !!

Fye : Tu vois,retenir tes pulsion ça te fais devenir cynique !

Kuro : JE NE RETIENS PAS MES PULSIONS !!

Fye : C'est ça,c'est ça,tu meurt d'envie de m'embrasser !

L'auteur : Arrêtez,je dois parler !Alors, les dites précisions :

Pourquoi un pot de terre ?La réplique de Kurogané est « Je me sens souillé et nauséeux » est issue du film Pirates des Caraïbes et dîtes par notre cher Jack Sparrow.Et moi,quand je pense Jack Sparrow,je pense au fameux « pot de terre » que Jack affectionne particulièrement(j'étais morte de rire sur les scène du pot de terre XD)

Sinon,pour « Ideki »,au cas où vous ne connaitriez pas Chobits,c'est le nom du héros.Tchii n'arrête pas de dire que Ideki est la personne rien que pour elle !

Allez,prochain chapitre,dernier tournant avant The Kiss !!


	13. Acte 13  Mad tea tsubasa

Acte 13

Quand vous êtes à la recherche de plusieurs personnes et qu'elles sont précisément trois,il est normale de penser que trois silhouettes apparaissant au loin soient ces même personnes.Peu importe en soit si ces trois personnes ont respectivement un chapeau haut de forme,des oreilles de lapin et des poils.Enfin,celle avec des poils à la taille de Mokona.Et comme dirait notre cher Kuro,c'est au jugement d'un esprit inférieur que nous avons affaire.

Cependant,après s'être rendu compte de son erreur,Fye se retourna vers Kurogané et lui annonça le plus sérieusement du monde :

-« Kuro-chaaaaaaaaan !!!Regarde,des aliens!!!!"d'une voix à la fois stridente et ravie

Tandis que le dit Kuro-chan poussait un long soupir d'affliction,Fye s'était déjà retourné vers les trois étranges personnages et leur tapaient la discute .

Sans comprendre vraiment comment,Kurogané se retrouva,Fye à ses côté,à siroter une tasse de thé en plein milieu du bois avec les trois étranges personnage.Ne partageant visiblement pas l'euphorie joyeuse de Fye,il sentait monter en lui un agacement terrible.Cependant,avant qu'il n'ait pu hurler une protestation quelconque,Fye lui avait attrapé le bras :

-« Nos nouveaux amis nous prête une chambre pour la nuit !!C'est trop cool,hein Kuro-myyyyyyyyyyyouuuu !!! »lui hurla-t-il dans l'oreille avant de l'entraîner de force vers une maison minuscule en bois.

La chambre était….rose.Kurogané faillit pousser un hurlement d'horreur mais le réprima jugeant que ce n'était pas digne d'un ninja.Il y avait deux lits(et non,désolé,pas de yaoi !)et Fye se précipita sur l'un d'entre eux,s'étalant mollement entre les coussins a rayures rose,et s'endormit immédiatement,la tête fourrée dans les couvertures(cette capacité à s'endormir n'importe ou et en toute situation renforçait Kurogané dans l'idée que Fye était un demeuré).

Cependant,et parce que la tête lui tournait,Kurogané s'approchât de l'autre lit pour prendre aussi un peu de repos bien mérité.Ses rêves furent hantés de rose.

OoO

Au matin…

« Je me réveille…Les oiseaux chantent…Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux…Les bonheur est proche .J'ouvre les yeux .J'ai des doutes à formuler quand au fait que le bonheur puisse prendre l'apparence d'un blond au sourire niais .Encore que ses yeux sont pas si mal…Attends,minute…Je me réveilles,je suis dans MON lit,alors est-ce que la présence au dessus de moi d'un blond au sourire niais et aux yeux si étonnant soient-ils est vraiment logique…J'me tâte…Non, tout compte fait,j' le sens mal..Y va m'arriver un truc pas net »

-« JOYEUX NON ANNIVERSAIRE KURO – MYOUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!

_«J'ai l'esprit embrouillé mais elle vient de me parler la chose aux yeux bleus là ? »_

_-_« C'est mr le lapin qui m'a appris çà !!Comme ça je pourrais te souhaiter un bon non anniversaire tout les jours mon Kuro-chan !!!Tu veux quoi comme cadeau ? »

« Oui,c'est bien à moi qu'il parle…J'ai vraiment mal à la tête…C'est bizarre,ses yeux…ils sont… »

_-« _Tes yeux… »murmura Kurogané faiblement

-« Hein ?Mes yeux ?Tu veux mes yeux ?

-« MAIS NON CRETIN !!!!hurla Kurogané dans un sursaut..

« Arg,j'ai plus de force…Je délire…QU'est ce qu'il m'arrive…Et putin ,ses yeux,ils me donnent mal à la tête…On as pas idées d'avoir des yeux aussi bleus… »

-« Neee…Kuro-chan,je crois que tu as de la fièvre !Tu dois pas supporter le thé !! »

_« Le thé et les imbéciles dès le matin… »_

Fin acte 13

L'auteur : Fye !Là tu aurait du tenter quelque chose hier au lieu d t'endormir comme ça !

Fye : Désolé,j'étais vraiment crevé…Mais…juré,la j'ai le plan parfait en main !

L'auteur : très bien !

Kuro : J'ai peur…

L'auteur : The kiss,the kiss !!!


	14. Acte 14  Bisou et retrouvailles

Acte 14

Après trois jours passés au lit,qui furent d'ailleurs d'autant plus éprouvants qu'un certain mage s'efforçait de le faire chier chaque jours un peu plus,le mal de tête était un peu passé.Kurogané s'apprêtait à se lever quand Fye pénétra dans la chambre,un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.Voyant que Kurogané s'apprêtait à se lever,il fronça les sourcils et le réprimanda :

-« Voyons,Kuro-chan,tu ne peux pas être déjà rétabli ! »

Tout en disants cela,il vint s'asseoir avec légèreté sur un côté du lit.

-« Tu sais,Kuro-chan,j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !J'ai… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Leurs regard s'étaient accrochés et comme aimantés,leurs yeux n'arrivaient pas à dériver et se fondaient l'un dans l'autre .Lentement leurs visages se rapprochèrent et…

BAM !!!

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé.Sous l'effet de la surprise,Kurogané sursauta violemment et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Fye. Oh,une fraction de seconde. Mais,même une fraction de seconde était suffisante pour le manju :

-« Ho ho ho !!Kurogané à fait un bisou à Maman Fye !Kurogané aime Fye ! »

-« Ce n'est pas… »,tenta d'intervenir Kurogané entre deux rougissement.

Puis,remarquant réellement la présence de Mokona il demanda :

« Mais au fait !Qu'est ce que tu fout là toi ?!

Fye qui était resté assis sur le le lit,un sourire satisfait sur le visage(il l'avait eu son bisou !)intervint :

-« C'était ça la bonne nouvelle,j'ai retrouvé Mokona et les enfants ! »

-« Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle !! »

-« Ohh,Kuro-myou,tu préférais rester seul avec moi,c'est ça ? »

-« Ce n'est pas…Et pourquoi je devrais avoir à me justifier d'abord !Ce sale haricot blanc m'énerve c'est tout ! »

Mokona avait quitté la pièce en chantant « Ils sont amoureux !!Ils sont amoureux !! ».

Fye se leva de lit et commença à sortir à son tour.

-« Tu nous rejoint en bas Kuro-chu ?Oh et…merci pour le bisou !,fit-il avec un petit rire tout en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Kurogané à nouveau seul s'empara d'un oreiller et plongea la tête dedans :

-« Seigneur…Il m'a eut. »

Quelques minutes plus tard,ils étaient tous cinq réunis et prirent congés de leur nouveaux amis pour reprendre leur quête.Après avoir marché des heures dans la foret(Fye avait quand même finit par réussir à passer plus de 30 secondes accroché au bras de Kurogané !),ils finirent tout de même par arriver à une plaine verdoyante.Rien à l'horizon.Ha,si.Au loin,un point noir.Ils se dirigèrent courageusement vers le dit point qui s'avérât être un miroir.Oui,on sait,un miroir,ça n'a rien à faire au milieu d'une plaine mais ou fond qui a dit que cette quête en elle même était logique ?

Après avoir bien observé le dit miroir sous toutes ces coutures,Fye déclara que c'était un miroir magique.Et comme pour confirmer ses dire,la main qu'il avait posé sur la glace le traversa,s'enfonçant dans le miroir.Avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage,Fye disparut totalement dans le miroir,bientôt suivit des 4 autres.

Ils venaient tout juste de se réveiller et Shaolan gémit en frottant ses paupières douloureuses.Kurogané s'avançait vers lui en souriant gaiement.

_« En souriant gaiement ?! »_

Shaolan frotta plus vigoureusement ses paupières.Non,il y avait définitivement un problème .D'autant plus que Kurogané lui demanda gentiment :

-« Ca va Sakura ?Tu t'es fais mal à la cheville ? »

« _Comment ça Sakura ?Il ne va pas bien Papa on dirait ! »_songea Shaolan en tortillant un mèche de ses cheveux. « _En tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux !!!Comment ça en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux !! »_

Shaolan remarqua non sans horreur que ses cheveux avaient considérablement poussées par rapport à leur taille d'origine.Puis,en regardant ses petites mains aux longs doigts effilés :

-« J'avais toujours rêvé de devenir pianiste ! »ne put-il réprimer le sourire aux lèvres

Sortant de ses pensée,il reporta son attention sur Kurogané qui redoublait d'affection avec lui.Tout à coup,tout fut clair dans son esprit :

-« Maman,c'est toi ? »fit-il à l'adresse de Kurogané

-« Mais oui Shaolan !Quelle drôle de question ! »,s'exclama Kurogané d'un air rieur,qui ne lui allait définitivement pas.

Face à l'air abasourdi de Shaolan il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec…lui-même.

-« Que… ».L'esprit de Fye commençait à cogiter quand il réalisa brusquement la situation.

-« Kurogané…J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…Je crois que nous avons échangé nos corps » dit Fye d'un air embêté,dans le corps de Kurogané.

-« HEIN !!!C'EST PAS VRAI !!! QUELLE MERDE !!! »hurla Kurogané dans le corps de Fye.

-« S'il te plait Kuro ne me fais pas dire des choses aussi grossière veut-tu ! »le réprimanda Fye gêné de voir son propre corps aussi disgracieux dans la colère.

-« Hep !,les interpella Shaolan ,je crois que moi et Sakura avons le même problème !

-« Erreur !,retentit la voix du manjuu.Sauf que c'était Shaolan qui se tenait face à eux.

-« Misèèèèree… »,Gémit Kurogané en tirant ses cheveux blond sous l'air réprobateur de Fye

-« Kuro,tu emmêle mes cheveux ! »

-« J'arrête si tu ôte ce sourire niais de MON visage !! »,beugla Kurogané

Ce à quoi Fye répondit par un plus énorme et niais sourire que le précédent.La situation était grave.Mokona dans le corps de Shaolan,Sakura dans celui de Mokona et Shaolan dans celui de Sakura.Sans oublier Fye dans celui de Kuro et vice versa.Oui,misère.

-« Kuro ? »

-« Moui ? »

-« T'es gros »

-« HEIN ??MOI,GROS?JE SUIS MUSCLE,NUANCE,CONTRAIREMENT A TOI,L'ASPERGE !! »

-« Hé !Ca te fais quoi Kuro d'être dans le corps de l'asperge qui t'attirait tant ?questionnant langoureusement Fye avec une expression qui ne convenait pas du tout au visage de Kurogané.

-« Une atroce sensation de malaise !Voilà ce que ça me fait,répondit Kurogané qui avait la flemme d'argumenter.

-« Ha !Mais tu ne nie pas que ma constitution t'attire !Attention,pas touche hein ! »fit Fye avec un sourire vicieux

Avant que Kurogané n'ait pu rétorquer,ils aperçurent une sorte de fenêtre comme celle pour passer dans un autre dimension.Ils la traversèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un tout autre endroit.

Fin acte 14

L'auteur : GAGNEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!

Kuro : Ya pas de quoi être fière !

L'auteur : Oh que si !Bravo Fye,l'entrée dans la chambre,la légèreté dans ta façon de t'asseoir sur le lit,s'était parfais !

Fye : Ahhh !!!Je veux que mon Kuro-chan m'embrasse encore !!!!Et je lui ferais plein de câlins !!!

L'auteur : J'y veillerais personnellement !

Fye : Merci !

L'auteur : Tiens,c'est bizarre que Kurogané ne réagisse pas !?

Sakura : Mr Kurogané saignait du nez,il est allé à la salle de bain !

L'auteur et Fye : ……Ma foi,ça veut tout dire !

Et voilà,Sedinette-sama,le bisou tant attendu !Désolé de t'avoir fait languir mais Kurogané n'était pas très coopératif !Enfin là,je crois qu'il à succombé !


	15. Acte 15  Le trésor légendaire

Acte 15

L'endroit ou il venait d'atterrir était en fait un vaste champ. Les herbes ondulaient légèrement sous la poussée du vent. Très poétique en définitive. Oui,parfais pour…

-« Un pique-nique ! »,s'exclama Fye,levant le doigt en l'air avec une pose triomphale.

Il se retourna vers Kurogané(qui avait toujours l'apparence de Fye)

-« Qu'en pense tu Kuro-lovu,n'est ce pas un endroit parfaitement romantique ? »

-« Je te rappelle qu'on as toujours un petit problème d'apparence au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié ! »

-« Ah oui…,souffla Fye,un peu ennuyé.Tout à coup son visage s'illumina d'un sourire(non,ça n'allais décidemment pas à Kurogané cet air béat)

S'approchant de Kurogané,qui ne se méfiait pas le moins du monde,il l'embrassa,ni plus ni moins.

-« CA VA PAS NON !!TU VIENS DE T'EMBRASSER TOI MEME LA !!! »

-« Mais c'était justement ça le but Kuro-myou !Comme ça sa me fait deux baisers de mon Kuro-chan à mon actif ! »

Mokona s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda d'une petite voix :

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on attends Papa et Maman ? »

Si Mokona était soudain si poli et raffiné,c'est tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait en vérité de Sakura.

Shaolan(Mokona en fait),s'approcha à son tour :

-« Yuko dit que pour trouver le calice,il faut qu'on change de dimension ! »

-« HEIN ?!! »

-« Mais,Mokona,intervint Fye,comment ferons nous pour le rapporter ensuite à la Sorcière ? »

-« Yuko dit que c'est la Sorcière qui viendra à nous ! »

-« Ah,d'accord !Dans,ce cas,emmène nous ! »

-«Oui ! »

Dans un entrelacement de volutes de magie,nos 5 compagnons quittèrent le champ sous les yeux hallucinés d'un paysan qui passait par là.

OoOoO

L'atterrissage fut particulièrement violent. Shaolan,après avoir relevé la tête en se massant les tempes douloureuse,se demanda un instant si ils avaient bien quitté le monde précédent .Il s'agissait là encore d'un champ qui s'étendait à perte de vue.Seule différence notoire,il était bordé au loin,par une forêt.

Il posa ses yeux sur Sakura qui fixait l'étendue d'un regard scrutateur,ses yeux verts regardant au loin.Attendez .. « ses yeux verts » ?.

-« Soeurette,tu es redevenue toi même ! »

Il s'avéra que Fye et Kurogané,ainsi que Mokona avaient aussi réitéré leur enveloppe charnelle d'origine.

-« Elle-même ?A ce que je sache,vous êtes toujours aussi dérangés ! »,fit remarquer Kurogané avec un soupir.

-« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Papa Kurogané ! »

-« Laisse tomber… »

Fye regardait au loin d'un air soucieux.

-« Y se passe quoi,le mage ? »

-« C'est juste que…on dirait bien un nuage de poussière qui vient vers nous ! »

Kurogané regarda à son tour dans la direction indiqué.En effet,il y a avait un nuage qui se raprochait.Peu à peu,des formes humaines se distinguèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard,le doute n'était plus possible .C'étaient bien des milliers d'hommes au pas de course qui se ruaient vers eux.

Ils se tournèrent dans l'autre direction afin de fuir cette armée qui n'hésiterais sûrement pas à les écraser sans plus de cérémonie. Mais là,oh stupeur !,de l'autre côté,une armée approchait aussi.

Un nœux se forma dans la gorge de Kurogané.Sur un champs de bataille. Ils étaient sur un champ de bataille. Et en plein milieu de deux armées qui s'apprêtait ni plus ni moins à faire un massacre.

-« PUTIN,LE MANJU,T'AURAIS PAS PU TROUVER UN ENDROIT AUTRE QU'UN LIEU DE COMBATS ?!!!! »

-« Mokona ne pouvait pas savoir ! »

Il ne restaient plus qu'une seule vers la forêt tandis que aussi bien de leur gauche que de leur droite,le danger se rapprochais(un peu comme les égyptiens quand ils voulurent traverser la mer morte à la suite de Moise !…Vive les références…)

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent.Les lances,épée et autre ustensiles pointus étaient déjà visibles.Encore quelques foulées…Ils sautèrent et roulèrent dans le sous-bois alors que les deux armées s'entrechoquaient violemment sous les cris de guerre sauvages des guerriers.

Depuis le sous-bois,nos 5 amis regardaient avec horreur le sanglant combat.Mais pourquoi se battaient-ils donc ?Shaolan cacha les yeux de Sakura d'une main afin quelle ne voit pas l'horreur de la bataille.Mokona,lui,imitait avec fougue les valeureux guerriers(même si pour rien au monde il ne serait sorti du sous-bois)

Quelques heures plus tard,le calme était revenu sur la plaine et la Tsubasa Team s'autorisât à pointer le bout du nez hors du sous bois.Tout était silencieux et,chose étrange,il n'y avait pas un seul cadavre.Fye se demanda ou ils avaient bien pu les emmener en si court laps de temps.

Alors qu'il contemplait les alentours,un cheval galopa dans leur direction.Kurogané,sur la défensive,sortit Souhi afin de protéger ses compagnons.

-« Hyuu !!Kuro-sama défends sa bien aimée !! »

-« MAIS TAIS TOI !! »

Le guerrier immobilisa son cheval devant eux et sauta de sa selle.

Il scruta Shaolan et Sakura d'un air étonné.

-« Des enfants,ici ?!C'est dangereux vous savez ! »

-« Oui,merci,on avait remarqué !répondit Kurogané ave humeur.Vous êtes qui ? »

L'homme le regarda en affichant un air encore plus étonné.

-« Vous,vous ne devez pas être d'ici !D'abord,vous débarquez sur le champs de bataille attitré de mon armé et de celle de…ce vil(son visage s'assombrit) et maintenant,vous ne me reconnaissez même pas !Je devrais vous punir pour le manque de respect que vous me donnez mais je vais mettre cela sur le compte de votre ignorance.De plus,je ne veux pas faire d'orphelins.Vous êtes leurs parents n'est-ce pas ?,dit-il à l'adresse de Fye et Kurogané en montrant Shaolan et Sakura du doigt.

-« CA VA PAS NON !!!C'est un homme ça,une homme ! »,s'emporta Kurogané face à l'ignorance de son vis à vis en désigna un Fye hilare.

L'homme parut surpris.

-« Ah ?Vraiment ?Vous ressemblez bien peu à un homme pourtant ! »

-« Ah,ça s'est parce que j'entretiens ma constitution fluette pour répondre aux diverses bon vouloirs et fantasmes de mon Kuro-sama ! »

-« QU'EST-C'QUE TU RACONTE ENCORE !! »

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'étonnante petite famille que ces voyageurs formait(on est sur que Kurogané l'aurait étripé si il avait pu lire dans ses pensées !)

-« Et bien,qui êtes vous ? »

-« Moi,c'est Fye,lui Kuro-daddy,et nos trois enfants,Sakura,Shaolan et Mokona,une adorable boule de poils ! »

-« C'EST KUROGANE !! »

-« Mais oui,mais oui,Kuro chu ! »

L'homme regarda Mokona avec étonnement mais ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça.

-« Mon nom est Arthur,je suis le roi de ces contrées.Si vous vouliez bien me suivre à mon château de Kamelot,vous êtes mes invités ! »

Sur la route,Fye interrogea Arthur.

-« Pourquoi donc vous vous battiez contre cette armée ? »

Arthur soupira.

-« C'est une longue histoire. J'en veux personnellement à ce vil personnage qui m'a pris ma femme…Mais surtout,nous nous battons pour conquérir un trésor inestimable.Il est écrit que celle des armée qui gagneras le conflit aura le droit de pénétrer dans la forêt des Mystères…Où se trésor réside… »

Les yeux de Fye se remplirent de curiosité.

-« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

-« Nos ancien le nomme le Graal.Il s'agit d'une coupe,une sorte de calice si vous préférez … »

-« Vous avez bien dit un calice ? »,intervint brusquement Kurogané

-« Oui,c'est ça. »

Kurogané se retourna vers Fye qui affichait le même regard surpris.Il chuchota :

-« C'est sûrement ce que la Sorcière veut qu'on lui ramène… Il faut le suivre jusqu'au château pour en apprendre plus… »

Fye ascquiesa.

-« Votre Majesté,j'aurai une autre question si vous permettez. »

-« Allez-y. »

-« Comment se fait-il que tous les corps aient disparu si subitement ? »

-« Ah,ça !Il s'agit de Merlin.Je vais vous le présenter quand nous serons arrivé si vous le voulez. »

-« Avec plaisir !Je maîtrise moi même quelques bases de magie ! »

-« Quelques bases…Vous m'en direz tant… »,grommela Kurogané.

-« Quoi,Kuro-chan,tu pense que je suis meilleur magicien que je ne l'affirme c'est ça ?En soit tu n'as pas tord,je t'ai bien ensorcelé ! »

-« N'importe quoi !,rétorqua le concerné sur un ton bien peu convaincu. »

Devant eux,se profilait les tours d'un immense château médiéval.

-« Pfouuu…encore un château… »

Sakura était aux anges.

-« Oh,Maman,cette maison de vacance est encore plus belle que la précédente ! »

Il pénétrèrent dans le château sous les acclamations de la foule qui accueillait son roi.

OoO

Fin acte 15

OoO

L'auteur : Pardon,j'ai massacré l'histoire des chevaliers de la table ronde,mais c'était intentionnel !

Kuro : C'est quoi ce roi de pacotille qui laisse entrer n'importe qui dans son château !

Arthur : S'il vous plaît !

Fye : Soit gentil avec notre hôte !

Kuro : Son armée à failli nous écraser !

Fye : Mais ce qui compte c'est qu'on s'en soit sorti et qu'on est une chambre pour dormir…(Arthur,met nous une chambre pour deux !)

Arthur : Ok

Kuro : A quoi il dit ok ?Argg,je sens le coup monté !!!

Sakura : Mokona,qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Mokona : Mokona fait le troubadour !C'est très amusant et Mokona sait jongler !C'est une de ses 108 techniques secrètes !

L'auteur : Ahh,cet acte est un peu moins débile que les autres…Sans doute ces foutus scans qui m'ont perturbé.(Kuro : Quoi ?!Elles ont fait quoi encore ces folles ?!!)

Je songe à une fic pour inventer la suite du chapitre 166 à paraître. Je vais bien m'éclater !!(Kuro : Nnnnnnoooonnn !!!)

Merci de me suivre dans mes délires Tusbasaiens !!


	16. Acte 16 La tour de Merlin

Acte 16

Il étaient tous réunis autour d'une grande table de salle à manger ronde(voyez la référence… !)Après avoir questionné Arthur sur le Graal,il s'avéra que celui ci n'en savait pas grand chose,hormis que c'était une relique sacré. Ce fait semblait suffisant pour se battre afin de le posséder. Pas aux yeux de Kurogané,non.

-« C'est un peu stupide de sacrifier des hommes juste pour récupérer une babiole »,fit il remarquer avec agacement.

Arthur parut surpris .

-« Tout mes hommes sont absolument volontaires !Le Graal représente quelque chose de très important pour notre peuple ! »

Finalement,il se leva,invitant nos 5 amis à faire de même.

-« Je propose que nous allions voir Merlin maintenant. »

Merlin habitait dans la plus haute tour du château. Tandis qu'il engageait l'ascension,Arthur les informa de la position de Merlin.

-« Il s'agit de mon magicien personnel .Il a donc le plus haut grade après moi même. »

« Votre magicien personnel ? »,questionna Fye avec étonnement.

Puis il ajouta :

-« Ah,cette lubie des roi d'avoir leur magiciens personnels… »

Il poussa un petit soupir mi-ennui mi,étrangement,nostalgie .Kurogané l'interrogea :

-« Comment ça ?Tu était le magicien personnel de ton roi dans ton pays ? »

-« C'est à dire…les circonstances dans lesquelles je m'étais trouvé a obtenir ce « titre » n'étaient pas…ordinaires. »

Avant que Kurogané n'est pu le questionner plus profondément sur le caractère peu ordinaire de sa situation passé,ils avaient enfin fini l'ascension du nombre impressionnant de marches les séparant de la fameuse tour.

Arthur s'avança et frappa prudemment :

-« Merlin ?C'est Arthur,je sais que vous êtes en train d'essayer une préparation très délicate mais… »

-« Si vous le savez,je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous présenter ici »,répondit une voix bourru depuis l'intérieur de la tour .

Il y eut un fracas de verre suivit d'un juron sonore.

-« Se doit être un mixture très complexe qu'il prépare,fit remarquer Fye,il a visiblement l'air très en rogne. »

-« Je ne vous le fais pas dire..,soupira Arthur,…trois jours qu'il est sur ce flan au caramel ! »

Tandis que Kurogané mettait sa tête dans ses mains en grommelant : « pays de fous.. »,Fye s'exclama :

-« Mais je peux l'aider !Ashura me demandais tout le temps des flans au caramels !! »

-« Vraiment ?Voilà qui va mettre Merlin de meilleur humeur ! »

Alors que Arthur informait son magicien à travers la porte des talents pâtissiers de Fye,Kurogané leva un sourcil et dardant un regard interrogateur sur Fye,remarqua cyniquement :

-« Parce que en plus tu lui servait de cuisinier à ce mec ? »

-« Voyons,Kuro,à quoi servirait un magicien sinon ? »

-« Putain,je comprends rien à ces mondes de fous…Chez moi,les personnes dotés de pouvoirs préparent des remèdes,ou des potions !Il y a aussi les yumémi,qui lisent dans les rêves…Mais les magiciens ne font pas de gâteau !!!

-« Enfin,kuro-kuro,ne soit pas stupide !Je ne faisait pas que des gâteaux !Je faisait aussi…toutes sortes de choses… »

Une foule d'idées pas très catholiques se bousculèrent dans la tête de Kurogané.

-« Toi…Et ce mec ?…Vous… »

-« Mais non enfin ,Kuro-chan ! Tu es le seul que j'ai jamais aimé ! »

-« Ca ne réponds pas à ma question ! »

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et une main ganté,armé d'un fouet de cuisine, les invita à rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Cette dernière croulait littéralement sous les ouvrages .Entre autre,un livre de cuisine ouvert à plat sur une table,intitulé « Vieilles recettes des moines de Koya tirés du concours annuel » par Sorata. Au mur s'étendait un poster de le fée Viviane(pour qui Merlin nourrissait un amour platonique)

Fye s'avança vers l'homme penché sur les fourneaux.De dos,il ne voyait que ses cheveux noirs…et long…et brillant…et….

-« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!! »

Fye poussa un hurlement d'horreur atroce .Merlin se retourna. Sur son front,reposait un diadème à l'apparence étrange. Mis à part l'absence de sourire constant,trait de physionomie très particulier aux Célésiens,on ne pouvait pas douter une seule seconde qu'il s'agisse d'Ashura (oui,vous savez,ce type dans le bassin !Dieu ait son âme,à ce pauvre hère… !).Ou du moins,son double de ce monde. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprit,Fye bafouilla :

-« Votr…Votre Altesse ? »

Merlin le regarda comme un regarderai un fou tout droit sortit d'un asile.

-« Vous devez confondre .Vous êtes le magicien qui sait faire le flan au caramel ? »

Fye,pétrifié,réalisa alors une dure fatalité.

-« C'est pas vrai…Même dans cette dimension…J'vais encore devoir lui faire des flans au caramel !!!! »

Merlin lui lança a nouveau un regard de circonspection et d'agacement avant d'insister,légèrement impatient.

-« Bon,vous m'aidez,oui ou non ? »

Fye entreprit d'indiquer les étapes de la préparation a Merlin,tout en lui jetant des regard inquiets .Celui-ci se retourna vers lui :

-« Vous pouvez…,commenca-t-il.

Fye sauta en arrière d'au moins trois mètres.

-« NONNNNN !!!!JE VOUS TUERAIS PAS !!!! »

Ca y'est,le cauchemar recommençait,Ashura voulait encore qu'il…

-« Mais je voulais juste que vous me passiez les œufs derrière vous !Vous avez un vrai problème dans votre tête ! »,s'indigna Merlin en indiquant les œufs qui reposaient innocemment dans un panier en osier.

Lorsque la préparation fut terminé,et Fye complètement sur les nerfs,Arthur les confia a une jeune servante qui entreprit de les mener à leur chambre.Une chambre dans l'aile droite du château pour Sakura et Shaolan et une autre dans l'aile gauche pour Fye et Kurogané.Fye se rendit seul à la chambre tandis que Kurogané voulait aller jeter un coup d'œil à la salle d'armurerie devant laquelle ils était passé. Lorsqu'il revint à la chambre,il trouva un Fye bien contrarié.

-« Kuro-chan,la présence de…Merlin,dans le château,m'est plutôt désagréable. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise moi. T'avais qu'a pas faire de conneries avec ton ex-roi et t'en serais pas là. »

Les yeux de Fye se remplirent de larmes(des fausses bien sûr…niarkniark)

-« Ah non ,hein !Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer en plus ! »

Et Kurogané se laissa tomber dans son lit avec la ferme intention de l'ignorer.

-« MMmm…Kuro-chan ? »

-« Quoi encore? »

-« Y a qu'un lit. »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Bah il faut que tu me fasse une place ! »

-« Toi,tu dors par terre. »

-« Mais… »

Fye n'avais pas l'intention d'en rester là.

-« Et si Ashura,je veux dire,Merlin,vient m'enlever pendant la nuit,tu ne le sentiras pas !Alors que si je suis tout contre toi… »

-« MAIS JE M'EN FOUS QU'IL T'ENLEVE !!! »

-« C'est…c'est vrai ?…. »sanglota Fye derrière lui.

-« Pitié,dors ! »

-« Je peux pas dormir par terre ! »

-« Dors ou tu veux mais fous moi la paix. »

C'était une grave erreur de la part de Kurogané.

-« D'accord Kuro-myou ! »

Et il vint se lover contre le dos de Kurogané.

-« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS !!! »

Il releva un visage innocent.

-« Mais Kuro-chu,tu m'as dit que je pouvais dormir ou je voulais !Et je trouve que tu est bien la chose la plus confortable de cette chambre ! »

-« Je ne suis pas une chose !!! »

-« Mais oui Kuro-kuro…Bonne nuit »

-« Co…Comment ça bonne nuit !!? »

Kurogané s'adressait a l'oreiller .Fye s'était déjà endormie (ou plutôt le simulait…re-niark niark)Il n'eut pas le courage de le déloger(dites plutôt qu'il n'en avait pas envie !)Et il s'endormit rapidement en grommelant(rapidement,allez savoir pourquoi ?Quand on as un adorable chaton dans le dos !!!)

OoO

Fin acte 16

OoO

L'auteur : Ca devient mielleux mon truc la…

Kuro : J'aime pas du tout les passages entre parenthèses !!!Ca pourrait porter à confusion !!On pourrait presque croire que ça m'a pas dérangé que l'autre abruti squatte le lit !

L'auteur : Mais ça ne t'as pas dérangé,avoue !!

Kuro : SI !!!

Fye : ah,j'ai bien dormi !!Par contre,pourquoi Ashura il est là !!!!!

Ashura : Mais parce que je t'adore mon petit Fye !!

Fye : Horreur,un pédophile !!!

Shaolan : Sakura ronfle !!

Sakura : Rfleeeeeeee,rrrr….

Mokona : On a pas parlé de Mokona une seule fois !!Et vous avez même pas remarqué que Mokona était caché sous l'oreiller de Kurogané !!!

Kuro : HEIN ???!!!

L'auteur : J'ai été plus longue pour celui-la,sorry !J'en suis pas hyper satisfaite(enfin,on peut pas toujours êtres satisfait de tout,hein !)

Tiens puisqu'on en est à parler d'Ashura,je me demandais : Comment il fait pour pèter la forme comme ça dans le manga !!(enfin la il la pète plus trop mais bon)C'est vrai quand il recueille Fye,il a exactement la même gueule pratiquement dix ans plus tard !Il a pris un elexir d'éternelle jeunesse ou quoi ?


	17. Acte 17  L'ultime combat

Acte 17

Le soleil levait avec paresse ses rayons mordorés.La chambre était illuminée d'une douce et reposante clarté .Les oiseaux chantaient,entamant un ravissant couplet en cette douce matinée estivale.Une légère ombre masquait a présent la lumière et…

-« QU'EST C'QUE TU FOUS ?!!!!! »

Fye lui fit un immense sourire,assit à ses côté sur le matelas.

-« Mais voyons,Kuro-myou,je prends juste mon bisou du matin ! »

-« CA VA PAS LA TÊTE,ESPECE DE DEMEURE !!!!! »

Le « demeuré »,pas le moins du monde perturbé,s'étira comme un bienheureux avant de sauter au bas du lit.

-« Mahhh…..C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce,Kuro-rin !! »

-« J'vois pas en quoi !! »

-« Ne soit pas si pessimiste !Nous sommes ensemble,ça suffit pour qu'une journée soit merveilleuse,nee ?! »

Il ne laissa pas l'occasion à Kurogané de protester et quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.Quelque secondes plus tard,il repassa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

-« Ah,et,Kuro-chu,quand tu dormais,une dame est venu nous dire que Arthur nous attendais pour déjeuner !Alors dépêche toi ! »

-« Grmbl…Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est venue ? »

-« Humm…environ une heure,pourquoi Kuro-chan ? »

-« KOUAAAA ????Et t'aurais pas pu le dire plutôt,hein !!!? »

-« haha ha !!A toute suite Kuro-lovuuuu !!! »

Il s'en alla en claqua la porte cette fois ci .Kurogané s'éjecta du lit et se prépara en un temps record tout en maudissant le magicien. Qui a reflection faite ne pouvait même pas porter ce titre puisque jusqu'ici,il n'avait fait que des flans au caramel. Mouais … « Remarque,moi,par exemple je sais pas en faire…mais je vois pas l'intérêt !!! »,se dit-il tout en songeant à son compagnon.

Lorsqu'il arriva a la salle à manger,tout le petit monde s'y trouvait déjà.Arthur le salua et l'invita à s'asseoir .Juste à côté de Fye(qui à dit que les roi n'étaient pas vicieux ?haha !).

Kurogané constata avec bonheur que le « sucré » n'était pas d'ordre dans ce monde .Par contre,couteau et fourchette,si.

-« Rhaaa…Peuvent pas utiliser des baguettes comme tout le monde tiens ! »

-« Mais,moi je n'en utilisait pas dans mon monde,Kuro-mu ! »

-« MON NOM C'EST KUROGANE !!!Et toi t'es pas tout le monde non plus,hein… »

-« Oh !Tu veux dire que je suis « spécial » pour toi ? »

-« PAS DU TOUT !!!Je voulais dire que tu était particulièrement stupide !! »

-« Mais oui… »

-« C'EST ….C'EST VRAI !!!! »

Fye lui fit un grand sourire genre « ne t'en fais pas,je te pardonne,je sais lire les sentiments cachés au fond de toi et que tu rejettent avec tant de véhémence »(oula,compliqué !)

Arthur se leva.

-« Aujourd'hui,a lieu le combat décisif entre mon armée et celle du seigneur Lancelot !Pour ce faire,je vais recourir au pouvoir magique de Merlin. »

Ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce. Fye se mit franchement à trembler. Merlin s'approchais de lui. De plus en plus près. De plus en plus près…de plus en plus…

-« Merci de m'avoir aidé pour cette délicate préparation hier ! »,le remercia Merlin en lui serrant la main.

Fye recula violemment et tomba de sa chaise en s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol carrelé.

Merlin l'aida à se relever.

-« Vous m'avez l'air un peu impulsif vous,je me trompe ? »,lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire(charmeur,genre,la pub pour Colgate Total + blancheur !)

Fye se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise .Si cet Ashura avait la même personnalité tordue et perverse que celui de sa connaissance,ce sourire voulait dire plus de choses qu'il n'en paraissait.Mais si à l'inverse,ce sourire était plein de cordialité et de sympathie ?Comment fallait-il réagir alors ?Durant cette longue reflection,Fye était resté par terre,sa main emprisonné dans celle de Merlin. Lorsqu'il le réalisa,il la retira précipitamment et se tint sur la défensive .Bon,il avait opté pour la première réaction. Considérer cet Ashura comme tout aussi dangereusement pervers que le précédent.

-« Hum hum….Vous n'avez pas l'air de m'apprécier…Je tacherais d'y remédier ! »,fit Merlin avec un sourire absolument sadique.

Le sang de Fye ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

Ashura s'était réincarné.

Merlin vint s'asseoir a la droite de Sakura et Arthur reprit.

-« Voyageurs,vous m'avez l'air très braves. Souhaiteriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour mener l'ennemi en défaite ? »

-« Ce serai avec plaisir !,répondit Fye,mais ce sera sans les enfants !Ils sont…un peu malades en ce moment !.. »

Sakura et Shaolan penchèrent la tête vers la gauche et questionnèrent d'une même voix :

-« Malades ? »

-« Mokona est malade aussi ? »,questionna ce dernier.

-« Non,pas toi Mokona,tu peux nous accompagner ! »

-« Grrr,je m'en serais bien passer,rétorqua Kurogané en essayant d'embrocher Mokona avec sa fourchette. Finalement,ça pouvait servir ces trucs en fer.

Arthur leur fit un grand sourire.

-« Je suis très heureux que vous acceptiez de me venir en aide !Mes hommes n'attendent que mon signal !Si vous êtes prêts,je propose que nous partions tout de suite !Le combat aura lieu au même endroit que d'habitude,à l'orée de la forêt des Mystères. »

-« Nous sommes prêts !!Surtout Kuro-sama,qui est vraiment très impatient de se battre ! »

-« Parle pas à ma place tu veux ? »

-« Bahhh…Kuro-san,tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne veux pas te battre ? »

-« Humph… »

Dehors,tous les hommes d'Arthur attendaient en armures l'arrivée de leur roi.Ils furent accueillis sous les clameurs de la foule en liesse.Les femmes pleuraient,espérant que leurs hommes ne seraient pas tués au combat.

Ils quittèrent la ville et s'engagèrent sur la route les séparant de la forêt des Mystères.

Durant tout le trajet,Fye se tint sur la défensive.En effet,Ashura(enfin Merlin) rodait dans les parages,et lui jetait temps à autres des regards évocateurs .Fye se resserra contre Kurogané.

-« Ote toi de moi !! »

-« Mais !!!Kuro-chan !!Il faut que tu me protège !! »

-« Et de quoi ? »

-« De Merlin…Tu sais,les doubles des autres dimensions partagent la même âme,nee ? »

-« Oui,et alors ? »

-« Et bien,si Merlin partage la même âme que le roi de mon ancien monde…Alors j'ai des raisons d'avoir peur ! »

-« …Je me demande bien quand même si…Non,rien,oublie. »

-« Kuro-chaaaaaan !!!!!Ne t'en fais pas!!!J'ai conservé intacte ma virginité pour toi !!

-« QUOI ???!!!!! »

-« Ca t'étonne que je sois toujours… »

-« JE M'EN FOUT !!! »

Arthur s'approcha avec un sourire malicieux(qui a dit que les roi ne pouvait pas avoir de sourires malicieux ?ok ok,je sort…)

-« De quoi parlez vous ? »

-« Ah !Je disais à Kuro-sama que j'avais conservé intacte pour lui… »

-« TAIS-TOI !!! »

-« …Ma virginité ! »

Kurogané aurait tout donné pour être a mille lieux sous terre.Il aurait même préféré être chez cette foutu sorcière,c'est pour dire.

Arthur paraissait étonné.

-« Pourtant vous avez deux enfants ! »

-« NAN,MAIS ATTENDEZ PARCE QUE VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT PENSE QUE C'ETAIS NOS GOSSES ?VOUS ETES DERANGE,VOUS … »

-« Kuro-san voulait juste dire que c'étaient nos enfant adoptifs,c'est tout ! »,fit Fye en souriant.

-« Ah,répondit Arthur en se grattant le menton,je me disais aussi que Mokona ne vous ressemblait pas beaucoup ! »

La forêt était a présent visible.Merlin sourit de toutes ses dents.Un plan machiavélique concernant un certain pâtissier germait dans sa tête.

OoO

Fin Acte 17

OoO

L'auteur : Bon,j'ai essayé de pas traîner pour celui la !Mais si je suis plus lente c'est parce que j'ai repris les cours !(et oui…)

Fye : Gulps…Un plan machiavélique ?C'est à dire ?…..

L'auteur : Oh,un petit plan qui plait beaucoup aux fangirls de mon espèce.

Fye : …

Kuro : J'espère que je suis pas inclus dans ce plan au moins.

L'auteur : Voyons,Kurogané,comment pourrais-je assouvir mes fantasmes fangirlisiens si tu n'apparaissait pas dans un plan incluant Fye ?

Kuro : JE NEXISTE PAS POUR ASSOUVIR TES FANTASMES !!!

L'auteur : …smile….

Sakura et Shaolan : Nous ne sommes pas les enfants adoptifs de papa et maman !!!OUINNNN !!!

L'auteur : Un petit mot pour remercier toutes les personnes fort sympathiques qui m'ont laissés des reviews !!!MERCI !!!!!


	18. Acte 18  La forêt des Mystères

Acte 18

Le combat avait duré longtemps.Le soleil se couchait sur la plaine quand les cris de joie retentirent.L'armée d'Arthur avait gagné.Fye et Kurogané semblaient partager l'euphorie générale . Non,réflexion faite,seul Fye partageait l'euphorie générale.Kurogané,l'exaltation du combat passé,retombait dans son habituelle morosité. Arthur,en plantant son épée dans la terre(1),prit la parole.

-« Mes amis,le grand jour est arrivé !Je vais pénétrer dans la forêt des Mystères,et je ramènerait le Graal ! »

Ses paroles furent salué de grands cris admirateurs.

-« C'est pas trop tôt. »,grommela Kurogané.

-« Oui Kuro-chan,nous allons avoir le calice !Si c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit…Mais il faut d'abord demander à Arthur si nous pouvons l'accompagner ! »

Avant que Fye n'est pu demander quoi que se soit à Arthur,Merlin l'avait devancé.

-« Mon roi,vous devez savoir que le Graal est une entité magique ?Il nécessite la présence d'un magicien pour en prendre possession. »

-« Ah ? »,répondit Arthur en hochant la tête,crédule au possible.

-« Oui,absolument. »

-« Dans ce cas… »

-« Ah,et,ajouta Merlin,satisfait de sa première victoire,je pense que les voyageurs qui nous ont si bien aidés durant ce combat pourraient encore nous être très utile dans la forêt des Mystère. »

-« Ah ? »,questionna encore Arthur avec le même hochement de tête indécis

-« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Fye n'aimait pas ça.Non,il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les evenement.Et il aimait encore moins le sourire satisfait d'Ashura.Enfin de Merlin.Mais c'était du pareil au même.

Arthur s'approcha d'eux sous les yeux de toute la garde.

-« Je pense qu'en vérité,vous êtes digne de toute ma confiance.Aussi,je vous propose de nous venir en aide une fois de plus pour affronter la forêt des Mystère ! »

-« Pas de problème »,répondit Kurogané,qu'un peu de danger revigorait fortement.

Fye était moins sur de lui

-« Euh,mais…Kuro-puu…Tu es vraiment sur qu'on peut laisser les enfant seuls au château… »

-« Ne vous en faite pas !Personne ne leur feras de mal !,s'exclama Arthur sur un ton jovial.

-« Mokona va retourner au château pour les surveiller ! »,piailla Mokona.

-« Euh….Oui mais,c'est à dire…. »

Kurogané le regarda avec exaspération

-« Tu t'apprêtais à lui demander la permission de l'accompagner et maintenant tu veux même plus y aller ?! »

Oui,mais c'était très différent.Oui car là,il ne s'agissait plus de la décision de Fye mais bien de celle du dangereux individu qu'il côtoyait depuis maintenant deux jours.Fye lui jeta un coup d'œil.Oui,décidemment,l'air satisfait qu'il arborait ne présageait rien de bon.

-« Si,si….Allez,allons-y !! »,s'exclama Fye en s'accrochant au bras de Kurogané

-« Décolle toi de là ! »

Fye n'avait pas l'intention de se décoller,non.Il fallait rester le plus proche possible de Kuro-toutou.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la sombre forêt.Au loin,les silhouettes des soldat disparaissaient et l'on entendaient déjà plus les clameurs d'encouragement de ces derniers

OoOoO

-« Kuro-chan ? »

-« Grmbl… MON NOM C'EST KUROGANE !!!! »

Arthur lui fit signe de se taire.

-« Cette foret est sacré et,de plus,magique.Qui sait quelles créatures la peuple.Il faudrait mieux éviter d'attirer quelques une d'entre elles. »

Il s'attira un regard noir de Kurogané.Ce dernier était de très mauvaise humeur.Non seulement ils n'avait rien à combattre,mais en plus il manquait de se ramasser à chaque pas a cause de l'escargot blond agrippé à son bras comme à un corde de survie.

-« Mais arrête de me coller comme ça !!T'as peur du noir ou quoi ? »

Fye ne répondit pas.Il ne voulait pas perdre Merlin de vue.Ce dernier marchait tranquillement à côté d'Arthur,tenant une sorte de bâton magique qui diffusait une lumière blanche.C'est qu'il faisait vraiment très sombre dans cette forêt.Soudainement,il s'arrêta.

-« Je pense que nous sommes arrivé. »

Devant eux,s'ouvrait un sentier bordé d'arbres aux feuilles rouges comme le sang.

-« Kuro-pon,tu as vu ces arbres ?Il sont beaaau !!! »

-« Oui,très. »,grogna Kurogané en réponse,plutôt content que les arbres aient ainsi incité Fye à relâcher légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras .

Arthur s'avança dans l'allée puis s'arrêta subitement.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? »,le questionna Fye,se demandant bien ce qu'il avait pu voir qui le stoppe ainsi

-« En fait…il semblerait qu'il y ait un mur !Je ne parvient pas à aller plus loin ! »

Fye s'approcha à son tour.Il s'engagea dans l'allée sans difficulté et regarda Arthur d'un air étonné.

-« Il y a bien une force magique mais…Pour ma part,je passe cet obstacle sans difficulté ! »

Kurogané s'avança vers le roi qui essayait de frapper le mur invisible de son épée(2)

Il se retrouva,lui aussi,bloqué.Impossible d'aller plus loin.

Merlin leur expliqua la situation.

-« Seuls les personnes dotées de pourvoir peuvent passer cet protection. »

- « Vous le saviez ? »,questionna Arthur,étonné.

-« Oui,j'ai beaucoup étudié la chose,vous savez que le Graal est ma vie ! »

-« Depuis que Viviane vous a laissez tombé en effet,vous n'accordez votre temps qu'aux recherches concernant le Graal. »

Merlin parut vexé.

-« S'il vous plait,votre majesté,ne prononcez pas ce nom impie devant moi. »

Fye revint vers Kurogané.Il trouvait que Merlin était à présent trop proche et qu'il fallait aller chercher secours auprès du ninja.Il se heurta à un mur.

-« Aieuuh !!Kuro-rin !Je ne peux plus revenir de votre côté ! »

Merlin ne put cacher un sourire de contentement.

-« C'est donc comme je l'avais vu dans mes livres…Une fois qu'un magicien est passé de l'autre côté,il ne peut revenir qu'a condition de ramener le Graal. »

Merlin passa le mur à son tour.Le cerveau de Fye analysa la situation en vitesse record .Il était de l'autre côté.Séparé de Kurogané.De l'autre côté…Seul avec Ashura !!!Il était obligé de s'enfoncer dans ces sous-bois,hors de vue des deux autres,afin de ramener le Graal et de pouvoir sortir.Et tout ça avec Ashura Il était blême.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Merlin,il y lut un sadisme profond.Il lança un regard désespéré à Kurogané qui ne semblait pas vraiment enchanté de la situation non plus.

Il devait attendre ici et il n'aurait rien à combattre.

-« Fais chier… »

Arthur prit le parti de sourire.

-« Bien,bien …Alors,Merlin,Fye,je m'en remet à vous !Ramener le Graal à mon peuple ! »

Merlin d'enfonça dans l'allée.Et Fye fut bien obligé de le suivre,sentant qu'il courait un danger bien plus grand en compagnie de cet Ashura que face à toutes les bêtes dont pouvait bien regorger cette forêt

OoO

Fin acte 18

OoO

: Bah ouais,dans mon acte,il retire pas escalibur,il la plante ! XD

(2) : Il est bien futé celui là…Comme vous l'aurez remarqué,Arthur est un peu crétin sur les bords…

L'auteur : Mou haha !!Je suis trop méchante de le couper là !Pas le choix,hein !Je respecte mes longueurs de chapitre !

Fye : Pourquoi…Pourquoi !!!Pourquoi moi !!!!

Ashura(alias Merlin) : Niark,un petit Fye sauce caramel !Encore meilleur que le flan !

Fye : Naoooooonnn !!!!

Kuro : Ca manque d'action tout ça.C'est une impression ou t'as sciemment décidé de ne pas décrire la scène de guerre ?

L'auteur : Je suis nulle pour ça.

Kuro : Tu es nulle pour tout.

L'auteur : Hein ?!!Répète encore et je te tue dans le prochain acte.

Kuro : Haha,je ris bien.

L'auteur : En tout cas,tu ferais bien de faire attention à Fye,il file un mauvais coton !Hahaha,quelle fangirl sadique je fais !!

Kuro : Pourquoi,il va lui arriver quoi ?

L'auteur : Haha !

Fye : ….sob….

Sakura,Shaolan et Mokona,dans le château du roi Arthur 

Shaolan : Sakura,sœur Sakura,ne voit tu rien venir ?!!

Sakura : Je ne vois que le soleil qui rougoit et l'herbe qui verdoit !

Mokona : Mokona vient de recevoir un message de Yuko !

Shaolan et Sakura : Yuko ?

Mokona : Oui,elle me demande de lui envoyer la collection de Maganyan de Kurogané pendant qu'il n'est pas là !Qu'est ce qu'elle est rusé Yuko !!!

Shaolan et Sakura : ….

L'auteur : Merci à : Sedinette-sama,fyelisu,Hasu No Hana , Larosette et Tora pour leur reviews !!!Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que des gens apprécie ce que j'écris(contrairement au méchant toutou !)


	19. Acte 19  L'agression

Acte 19

Il marchaient depuis une ou deux minutes. Fye focalisait son attention sur les arbres.

« Oh,tiens,une arbre….oh,celui là est plus petit…Par contre celui là est plus grand…et… »

Il venait de tomber sur Ashura qui le fixait d'un air scrutateur .Il sentit la sueur perler dans son cou.

« Malheur,malheur,combien de temps me reste-t-il à vivre ? »

Il sentit une main se poser sur son poignet.

« RAHHH,LACHEZ MOI !!!! »

Reprenant son souffle après cette brève tirade il tomba nez à nez avec Merlin,tout décoiffé par son cri,qui semblait attendre des explications. Mais des explications sur quoi ?Fye n'allait pas tarder à le savoir…

-« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls,on va pouvoir s'expliquer Viviane. »

Fye ouvrit la bouche et la referma à la manière d'un poisson.

-« Vi…Viviane ? »

-« Oui. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que ce n'est pas toi. »

Les pensées tournaient dans la tête de Fye sans qu'il parvienne à en tirer conclusion. Finalement,il tint la preuve irréfutable de la fausseté des paroles de Merlin.

-« Hé,attendez !Ca tient pas debout votre histoire !J'ai vue un poster de votre Viviane dans la tour et je lui ressemble pas du tout ! »

Merlin le regarda en soupirant.

-« Te fiche pas de moi Viviane,tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ta vraie apparence .Que ta véritable apparence,connu de moi seul afin d'éviter les paparazzis est celle que tu a en ce moment ! »

-« Pa…pain rassit ? »

-« Oui,tout à fait Viviane. »

Qu'est ce que ce type lui chantait encore avec son pain rassit !Et puis en plus…

-« Non,Non !!Je ne suis pas votre Viviane !Vous voulez une preuve ?Je suis une homme !!! »

-« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un preuve,Viviane. »

-« At..Attendez !!Vous ne voyez pas en quoi c'est un preuve ?!! »

-«Evidemment,tu as toujours été un homme à ce que je sache.Même si tu te faisait passer pour la « fée Viviane ».

-« Par…Pardon ? »

-« Viviane,on ne va pas encore avoir cette conversation !Tu es un homme,inutile de le nier !Même si tu préfère les habits de femmes en général ! »

Fye en était estomaqué.Mais qui donc était au juste ce Viviane ?

Avant qu'il n'est pu rajouter un mot de plus,Merlin intervint.

-« Maintenant Viviane,je ne te laisserais plus partir. »

Il s'approcha de Fye et le fit basculer dans les feuilles morte.

-« Hé ! »

Il tenta de se relever mais un sort lancé par Ashura le maintenait au sol.Celui ci se pencha vers lui avec un sourire pervers.

-« Au secouuuuuuuurs !!!!KURO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! »

OoOoOoO

Kurogané arrêta momentanément de compter des ennemis détruits dans sa tête(bah ouais,ca le fait pas pour un ninja de compter des moutons !)

-« J'ai cru entendre…UNE SALOPERIE DE MOUCHE !!! »

Il écrasa l'insupportable insecte entre ses mains.

OoOoOoO

« Grand frère… »

Shaolan releva la tête de son livre.

-« Hum…Oui soeurette ? »

-« Dans ma tête,dans mon âme,je ressent l'approche d'un danger !Oh,mon dieu !! »

Et elle s'écroula au sol.

-« Soeurette !! »

Shaolan se précipita pour voir un grand sourire sur son visage.

-« Je fais comme dans le livre de théâtre que Mr Arthur m'a prêté !C'était bien ? »

-« Euh..oui,très, soeurette… »

-« Mokona le fait beaucoup mieux !!!! »

OoO

Tout ça pour dire que Fye pouvait bien se brosser pour obtenir de l'aide.

OoO

Ashura lui souriait donc de façon très perverse .

-« A partir de maintenant,tu ne feras des flans au caramel qu'a moi !! »

-« Pitié !! »

-« Tu ne veux pas faire de flans au caramel ? »

-« C'est pas ça !!Laisse moi partir ! »

-« Oh,que non,Viviane … »

-« JE NE SUIS PAS VIVIANE »

-« Garde tes cris pour plus tard… »

-« … »

Fye enrageait de ne pouvoir se débattre.Il sentait les doigts d'Ashura déboutonner lentement mais sûrement la tunique prêté par Arthur.

« Et merdeuuuh !!!J'ai réussi à pas perdre ma virginité pendant toutes ces années auprès du vrai Ashura et je vais la perde avec un faux ??!!! »

OoOoOoO

Mokona : Mekyo !!

-« ARG !!!Mokona !!Tes yeux !! »,s'écrièrent Shaolan et Sakura en cœur.

-« C'est un message de Yuko ! »

Yuko apparut en hologramme.

-« Ah,Mokona,est-ce que tu pourrais me passer les maganyan de Kurogané ? »

Mokona eut l'air ravit puis se reprit :

-« Mais Kurogané va être très en colère ! »

-« Mais non Mokona.Je prends juste mon dû pour un petit service que je vais lui rendre… »

-« Hein ? »,firent Sakura et Shaolan,indécis.

-« Oui,tout à fait,je suis sûre que Kurogané serait très en colère si son cher petit mage était dépucelé.Allez Mokona,et que ça saute ! »

-« Oui,tout de suite Yuko ! »

Il souleva les couvertures puis l'oreiller de Kurogané et en sortis les maganyan.

OoOoOoO

Kurogané sortit une fois de plus de sa méditation.

-« J'ai…un mauvais pressentiment…Il faut que je retourne au château !!!Je suis sur que cette foutu sorcière a fait main basse sur mes maganyan !! »

-« Enfin,calmez vous,on ne peut pas retourner au château maintenant ! »,le gronda Arthur.

-« Putain,mais qu'est c' qui' ils foutent ces abrutis ! »

En disant cela,il se précipita vers le mur avec la ferme intention de le détruire en milles morceau lorsque…il le traversa tout simplement.

-« Hé !On dirait que ça ne fais plus effet ! »

Le roi Arthur posa sa main contre le mur.

-« Moi je ne peut toujours pas passer…Mais par contre j'avais été le seul à pouvoir sortir Escalibur du rocher !,déclama-t-il d'un air très fier.

-« Esc…quoi ?Bon,je vous laisse,je vais chercher l'autre abruti. »

Il s'enfonça dans le sous bois.

OoOoOoOoO

-« Euh …et si je te fais tous les flans au caramel du monde,tu me laisse ? »,tenta Fye à court d'arguments.

-« Désolé Viviane,tu es bien meilleur que tout les flans au caramels du monde ! »

-« Ah ?Merci…COMMENT CA MERCI !!!LACHE MOI,JE NE VEUX PAS !!! »

Malheureusement pour Fye,le sort de blocage marchait toujours.Il était à présent pratiquement dévêtu et s'était résolu a son sort lorsque Kurogané pénétra dans la clairière.

-« Kuro-chan !!!! »

Kurogané resta immobile.

-« Bon,bah…je vous laisse hein ! »

-« NONNN !!!Kuro-chan,au secours !!!Sauve moi !!!! »

Kurogané finit par analyser la situation.Merlin s'était relevé et lui faisait face.

-« Je ne vous laisserais pas emmener Viviane ! »

-« Vous aussi vous avez pris cet abruti pour une fille ?Je me marre »

Fye,qui était débloqué du sort de Merlin,lui asséna un violant coup sur la tête avant de se retourner,tout fier,vers Kurogané.

-« Kuro-myou !J'ai réussi à conserver ma virginité!!!"

-« Que…Mais rhabille toi,débauché !!!! »

-« Oui,tout de suite Kurotan !! »

-« Et je m'appelle Kurogané !!! »

Lorsque Fye fut rhabillé,il s'engagèrent plus profondément dans la foret en laissant Merlin par terre comme une vulgaire chaussette,affalé dans les feuilles mortes.

-« Ce soir,après qu'on est ramené le Graal,je t'offre ma virginité,ce serai dangereux d'attendre,hein Kuro-wanwan !! »

« JE NE… »

-« Allez,arrête de rétorquer tout le temps,et avoue que ça te dérange pas. »

Kurogané ne répondit pas.

Fye prit ça pour un consentement.

Devant eux,apparut un temple de pierre.

-« Kuro-sama,le Graal !! »

Sur un autel,reposait une coupe en forme de…coupe.

Fye qui claquait vigoureusement des mains s'arrêta net.

-« Oh…Kuro-sama,ne t'énerve pas,mais je crois que ce n'est pas le calice de saké éternel… »

-« NON !! »

-« hé si… »

Kurogané se laissa tomber a genoux et hurla,à bout et rempli d'une atroce et extrême lassitude.

-« COMBIEN DE MONDE DE TARE ON VA ENCORE SE TAPER AVANT DE TROUVER CE FOUTU CALICE !!!!!!!!! »

Fye haussa les épaules et sourit bêtement.

-« Je ne sais pas Kuro-kuro…peut être qu'on devrait abandonner et laisser les enfant comme ça ? »

-« CA JAMAIS !! »

-« Dans ce cas,Kuro-koi,je propose que l'on rentre au château et que l'on quitte au plus vite cette dimension que je puisse t'offrir ma virginité en toute tranquillité ! »

-« J'en veux pas de ta virginité !!!!ET JE MAPPELLE KUROGANE !!! »

Ils quittèrent la clairière en emportant le Graal sous les éclat de rire de Fye et les vociférations de Kurogané.

OoO

Fin acte 19

OoO

L'auteur : Tu es content Fye ?Je ne t'ai pas dépucelé !

Fye : Ca c'est cool !!

Kuro : Non!!!!Elle l'a fait!!

Fye : Hm ?De quoi Kuro-chan?

Kuro : Cette salope de Sorcière,elle m'a piqué mes maganyan !!!

L'auteur : Tu vas pas me dire que tu préfère tes maganyan à Fye ?

Kuro : Bien sur que si !

L'auteur : Tu mens !Et j'en ai la preuve irréfutable.Dans les derniers spoilers du chapitre 167 by CLAMP,Tomoyo parle de Fye en disant que c'est « la personne spéciale pour toi » !

Kuro : Et pourquoi il faudrait croire ce que ces folles racontent dans leur histoire ?!!

L'auteur : Mais parce que c'est votre vraie histoire !!

Fye : Attendez…Vous voulez dire qu'on est issu d'une histoire et que…on existe pas vraiment ?

L'auteur : Malheureusement pour moi,c'est ca…Et pourtant dieu sait si j'aimerais pouvoir vous faire faire tout ce que je veux et…Tiens tiens,et si je m'insérais dans l'histoire ?

Kuro : CA JAMAIS !!!

Fye : Kuro…on existe pas….

Kuro : L'écoute pas abruti,elle raconte que des conneries.

Fye : Ah,je suis rassuré !

L'auteur : …

Mokona : Yuko,tu me les prêteras les maganyan ?

Yuko : Bien sur Mokona !

Kuro : RENDS LES MOI !!!

Yuko : Nyark…

L'auteur : Je suis de plus en plus lente pour publier les chapitre,désolé'

Et aussi,désolé fyelizu !!!(c'est mieux comme ça !!)

Sinon…Je suis heureuse,mais alors trop heureuse des derniers spoils,pas vous ?!!Rahh,c'est trop géniale,Fye est précieux pour Kuro !!!!!héhéhé !!

Kuro : …Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne…

L'auteur : Je suis une fangirl,je ne suis pas conne !

Kuro : Arrête avec ce fanegerle !!Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !!!

L'auteur : Bon,je sort !!Fye est précieux pour Kuro,Fye est précieux pour Kuro !!!!


	20. Acte 20  L'obsession d'une fangirl

Acte 20

Arthur était tellement ravi d'avoir enfin obtenu le Graal qu'il avait totalement oublié Merlin.Celui ci ressurgit durant le festin au château,en l'honneur du roi.

Mais,nos 5 amis avait déjà quitté ce monde(non,ils sont pas morts !XD)

Il tombèrent durement sur le sol carrelé.Fye releva la tête,regardant avec attention autour de lui.Des vitrines.Ils étaient entourés de des objets pour le moins étranges.Des mini bonhommes,des peluches bizarre,des bijoux….étranges.Kurogané était en train d'engeuler le manju qui les avaient encore fait tomber n'importe ou tandis que Shaolan aidait gentiment sa chère petite sœur à se relever en lui tendant la main.

Tout à coup,un objet attira l'attention de Fye.Une sorte de verre.Une sorte de calice .En forme de…Mokona !

-« Hé,Kuro-chan !Dans la vitrine !Une calice de Mokona ! »

Kurogané se retourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux sur l'objet.

-« Ce serai si facile ? »

Mokona,le vrai,paraissait contrarié :

-« Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire réplique de Mokona !! »

Kurogané s'avança vers la vitrine.

-« Il n'y qu'un moyen de vérifier »

Il sortit son katana dans l'intention de fracasser la vitrine pour en sortir le verre en plastique mokona(certifié « by Clamp »)

A ce moment,une voix leur parvint de l'autre bout du magasin.

-« Pfouuuu…Et dire que je dois me taper de ranger ces cartons de fan books tout seul,y'en as marre de ce boulot,c'est de l'exploitation !D'ailleurs je me demande si je vais pas le quitter un de ces jours…C'est bien parce que j'ai besoins de fric ti… »

L'homme déboucha de l'arrière salle,derrière le comptoir et regarda nos amis d'un air éberlué.

Kurogané immobilisa son katana a quelques centimètres de la vitrine.

Lorsque l'homme eut repris ses esprit,il posa le carton volumineux qu'il transportait et demanda :

« Que faites vous ici ?Le magasin est fermé !Et je vous rappelle que le port d'arme est strictement interdit !Enfin…Je dois au moins reconnaître que vos cosplay sont vachement bien réussis,j'ai l'impression d'avoir le manga devant les yeux !Impressionnant !

Kurogané abaissa son sabre.

-« Vous pouvez répéter ?Y a quelques mots qui m'échappent là… »

A ce moment,la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

-« Hello,hello !! »

Une jeune fille en robe qui lui donnait,du point de vue de Kurogané,un aspect de chouquette à la crème,venait de faire irruption dans le magasin.Le vendeur commença a perdre patience.

-« Escusez moi Mlle mais nous sommes actuellement fermés !C'est quoi ces gens qui entrent à 10h passée dans un magasin ! »

La jeune fille prit un air contrit.

-« Mais voyons,je suis une grande habituée moi !Allez,soyez simpa,j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu après les cours !Mais bus,RER,metro,ça fait long tout ça ! »

-« Dans ce cas,il fallait venir un autre jour Mam'zelle ! »

-« Impossible !,rétorqua-t-elle,la main sur le cœur,aujourd'hui c'est la sortie du tome 15 de tsubasa !!C'est le premier tome de « Tokyo Revelation ! » !Je pouvais pas louper ça,même si je lis les scans,il fallait que… »

Elle venait de remarquer le petit groupe.Fye détaillait son excentrique tenue avec intérêt tandis que Kurogané était en train de se demandais pourquoi il ne comprenais pas les trois quart de ce qu'elle disait alors que le manju était là.Il détourna son attention vers une pile de maganyan qu'il venait de remarquer derrière lui.La jeune fille semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.Sakura,dans toute son immense bonté,s'en inquiéta :

-« Ca va ? »lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Tout à coup,la fille poussa un cri hystérique et se jeta sur eux en faisait tomber Fye sur Kurogané qui lui hurla dessus(son maganyan avait été écrasé)

-« NYAAAAA !!!!!Vos cosplay sont géniaux !!! »

Elle tenait à présent Mokona entre ses mains,à hauteur de son visage.Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-« Mon dieu !Ce robot est d'un réalisme époustouflant !C'est impossible…il ne peut pas être vrai… »

Mokona lui sauta au visage en l'embrassant.

-« Mokona est Mokona !Et Mokona est vrai !! »

Elle releva son regard vers les quatre autres.

-« Mais comment vous avez réussi à faire des costumes aussi réalistes ! »

Fye sourit.Il ne voyait pas ce que ses vêtement avait de réaliste mais il répondit tout de même :

-« Pour ma part,Mlle,ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait mes vêtement ! »

-« Ha bon ? Qui les as fait alors ? »

-« Je crois que c'était un artisan de Célès…Je ne suis pas sûr,c'était un cadeau… »

Puis,réalisant que la jeune fille ne connaissait sûrement pas Célès,il s'arrêta.

Elle les dévisageait avec un intérêt croissant :

-« Ouah !Vous jouez le jeu jusqu'au bout en plus !Faut que vous veniez chez moi que je vous présente à ma sœur ! »

Fye la remercia.

-« Vous nous tireriez bien d'affaire,on vient d'arriver dans ce pays et on a nulle part ou aller pour l'instant ! »

-« Vous êtes vraiment géniaux !J'adore ! »

Kurogané n'écoutait pas un traître mot de la conversation,il était beaucoup trop plongé dans la lecture du maganyan.Après que cette foutu sorcière les lui ai tous piqué,il se rattrapait.

La jeune fille fit signe au vendeur qui rangeait le carton en soupirant d'affliction.Il avait définitivement renoncé a essayer de virer les gêneur de la boutique.

-« Monsieur,vous pouvez me sortir le tome 16 de tsubasa s'il vous plait ?! »

-« Oui,oui… »

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et il lui donna un petit livre de forme rectangulaire qu'elle paya.

Elle les invita tous à sortir dehors.Les froid était mordant et Fye déposa son manteau sur les épaules de Sakura.

-« A propos,je ne me suis pas présentée !Appelez moi Lupuline ! »

Fye était ravi de leur nouvelle amie.Il avait trouvé particulièrement drôle sa sortie du sa robe était très volumineuse,elle avait du forcer pour pouvoir passer la porte.

-« Ravi de te connaître Lupuline !Moi c'est Fye !Eux las bas… »

-« Je connais bien vos nom,ça va !Vous êtes trop drôle a faire semblant comme ça ! »

Fye la regarda très étonné.

-« Vous connaissez nos noms ? »

-« Oui !Fye,Kurogané,Shaolan,Sakura et Mokona ! »

-« Si tu sais le nom de Mokona c'est parce que Mokona te l'a dit ! »,renchérit le manju.

Fye sourit.

-« Et c'est pas Kurogané !C'est Kuro-lovuuuu !! »

-« TA GUEULE !!!Et ça vous fais même pas bizarre que cette fille connaisse nos noms ? »

Kurogané réfléchit un instant.Non,en fait c'était normal.Il était accompagné d'un haricot blanc,d'un aliéné et de deux demeuré de la première espèce.

-« Vous êtes vraiment trooo géniaux !! »,s'exclama Lupuline avant de s'engouffrer dans un escalier qui descendait sous terre.Le « métro » leur expliqua-t-elle.

Nos amis lui emboîtèrent le pas.

OoOoOoO

Fye s'étala de tout son long sur le trottoir.

-« Mais,Fye,enfin,il faut lever le pied quand tu arrive à la fin de l'escalator !! »

Kurogané se moqua de lui mais prit bien soin de lever le pied afin de ne pas finir lui aussi sur le macadam.

-« Il ne reste plus qu'a prendre le bus et nous serons arrivés chez moi ! »

-« C'est très loin de chez toi ce magasin…Comment déjà…Konci ? »

-« Oui c'est ça !Mais c'est parce que j'allais chercher le dernier tome de Tsubasa ! »

-« Ha … »

Fye n'était pas plus avancé puisqu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était « Tsubasa ».Il se promit de la questionner plus profondément sur la chose une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés a destination.

Le bus s'avéra tout aussi mouvementé que le métro.Fye s'accrochait au poteau de toute la force de ses bras(je peux pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer en strip teaseuse XD)

Kurogané lui,avait pu s'asseoir et s'était replongé dans la lecture du maganyan qu'il avait piqué à Konci.(c'est pas bien !!)

Fye réalisa qu'il y avait un moyen plus sur de ne pas s'étaler dans le bus.Il squatta les genoux de Kurogané .

-« Q'EST CE QUE TU FOUS !!! »

Tous les gens du bus se retournèrent vers eux tandis que Lupuline les contemplait,les yeux brillant d'un éclat étrangement pervers.

-« Vous êtes trop mignon comme ça !!! »

-« Kuro-chan,elle nous trouve mignon !! »

-« Et moi je te demande de déguerpir de mes genoux !! »

-« Il faut que tu t'habitue à mon contact,pour quand je vais t'offrir ma virginité ! »

Une petite vieille les regarda avec horreur,avant de se diriger vers le fond du bus pour s'éloigner de ces deux individus douteux.

Plus Lupuline les regardait et plus elle imaginait tous les fantasmes qu'elle pourrait mettre à exécution sur ces deux bishonen.

Le bus finit par stopper devant un bâtiment très haut que Lupuline appelait « immeuble ».

Il s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment et se serrèrent tous dans un petit habitacle « à cent heure ».Fye se demandais ce qui lui valait un tel nom…

Il finirent tout de même par arriver au domicile de la jeune fille.C'était petit mais mignon.

-« Ma sœur n'est pas encore arrivé !Vous voulez à boire ? »

-« Avec plaisir !,répondirent-ils tous en cœur.Le long périple les avaient bien fatigués.

-« Visitez en attendant,je vais préparer les boissons ! »

Il s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir.La voix de Lupuline retentit depuis la cuisine :

« La porte sur la gauche,c'est ma chambre ! »

Fye la poussa et….se tint muet.Les murs…ils étaient tapissés d'images…d'eux.

-« C'est…c'est quoi…CE BORDEL !!!,hurla Kurogané en matant une image tiré d'un doujinshi placardé au mur.Fye et lui étaient dans une position…équivoque.

-« Alors,vous pensez quoi de ma déco ? »

Lupuline venait d'entrez en portant un plateau sur lequel étaient posé des verres de jus d'orange.Elle en tendis un a Shaolan et à Sakura.

-« Comment on trouve la déco ?VOUS OSEZ NOUS DEMANDEZ ?!!! »

-« J'avoue que quelque chose m'échappe là…comment ça se fait qu'on se retrouve sur vos mur ? »,questionna Fye en s'approchant de l'image équivoque.Ca serait sympa de faire ça en vrai avec Kurogané..héhé…

Lupuline commença à se poser certaines questions.

-« Répondez moi sincèrement,vous jouez la comédie ou vous venez vraiment d'un autre monde ?Ma question est stupide mais là j'ai comme un doute… »

-« Jouer la comédie ?…Et bien,cela va vous paraître étrange mais…nous venons effectivement d'un autre monde. »

Lupuline s'évanouit.C'était un trop grand choc.Le rêve de sa pauvre existence venait de se réaliser subitement.Elle allait pouvoir assouvir ses fantasmes de fangirl sur ses héros préférés.

OoOoOoOoO

L'auteur : Mouahaha,j'a pas pu résister,il fallait que je la fasse celle-là !A propos,le problème de la robes volumineuse,je l'ai déjà eu !A la Japan expo,quand j'ai du prendre le métro,je passait à peine par les tourniquets XD.Ah,et Konci,c'est un magasin de japanimation ou je vais tout le temps à Paris

Kurogané : Elle l'a fait !!!ELLE A OSE !!!

Fye : Assouvir ses fantasmes….hum…

L'auteur : Tu penses bien Fye !

Kurogané : NONN !!!

Mokona :regarde la peluche mokona blanche de Lupuline qui trône fièrement sur son lit (véridique,j'en possède une !)

L'auteur : Mille escuse pour le temps considérable que j'ai pris à publier cet acte !!Je suis débordée par les cours !!Qui aurait cru que la L était aussi chargée ?

Merci encore et toujours aux reviews,c'est ce qui me motive à écrire malgré les DS d'histoire XD


	21. Acte 21  Une semaine difficile

Acte 21

Fye regardai avec attention l'étrange appareil qu'il tenait entre les mains. C'était rectangulaire,noir et bourré de boutons. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait essayer tous les boutons pour en déduire l'utilité lorsque Kurogané pénétra à son tour dans le salon.

-« Tiens,Kuro-chan ! »,s'exclama Fye en tournant si rapidement la tête qu'il frôlât le torticolis.Il se laissa à nouveau retomber mollement dans le canapé de cuir.Kurogané avait l'air de mauvaise humeur…Non,il avait carrément l'air à bout,sur les nerfs,prêt à commettre un meurtre et pour en témoigner…

-« J'EN AI MARRE !!!ELLE ME FAIT CHIER !!! »

Fye sursauta alors qu'il pressait le dernier bouton disponible de l'étrange machine .L'écran face à lui s'alluma subitement.

-« Ah !!En fait c'est comme à Piffle !Sauf que ça ne se mettait pas en marche avec…Ce drôle de truc… »

Il jeta un regard suspicieux vers la télécommande,car s'en était bien une.

Il se rappela subitement que son souffre douleur préféré était juste derrière lui.

-« Alors,Kuro-wanko,que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe !C'est « elle » !! »

Fye lui fit un sourire tout à fait stupide en continuant de jouer avec les boutons de la télécommande.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

-« Elle…Elle a essayé de me faire signer un acte de mariage ! Elle…Elle était là,avec ses acolytes,j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait y parvenir ! »

Voilà une semaine qu'il était à Paris. C'était comme ça que leur hôte avait appelé l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir pour l'instant parce que Mokona avait sentit la présence d'une plume quelque part dans les environs. Kurogané avait vraiment hâte qu'ils partent une bonne fois pour toute à la recherche de ce calice afin que Shaolan et Sakura puissent réitérer leur esprits parce que c'était lui qui ce coltinait le boulot de retrouver la plume.De plus,Lupuline et quelques de ses amis avaient entrepris quelques manipulations douteuses consistants à rapprocher un certain ninja d'un certain magicien.

A ce moment précis des récapitulations de Fye,leur hôte débarqua dans le salon.Suivit d'une armada de jeunes filles qui les regardait d'un air avide.

-« Ca commence à bien faire ! »,leur cria Kurogané.

Lupuline prit un air grave.

-« Vous ne semblez pas réaliser l'importance de votre relation à nos yeux !Nous ne demandons qu'une seule et unique chose,ensuite,promis,on vous laisse…un peu plus tranquilles ! »

Toutes ensemble elle s'exclamèrent :

« Un bisou !!!! »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-« Ca va pas non !Vous êtes vraiment pas normales ! »,leur cria Kurogané.

La voix de Fye l'interpella derrière son dos.

-« Hé,Kuro-chan ! »

Il se retourna vivement pour protester contre la oh combien ! agaçante appellation dont l'avait doté le mage et il tomba nez à nez…bah avec le dit mage…Cela étant dit,un peu trop près.

Kurogané commençait à se dire qu'il était de plus en plus souvent confronté à ce genres de situations.

-« Ferme les yeux Kuro-myou !!! »,lui dit Fye avant de l'embrasser et de se retourner vers les fangirls trépidantes qui avaient sortis leur appareils photos numériques derniers cri.

-« Bon,maintenant on vas se promener avec Kuro-toutou ! »

Il empoigna le ninja par la manche et le tira hors de l'appartement .Au bout d'un moment,il se demanda pourquoi le ninja n'avait pas encore sortit son katana pour le découper en rondelles.

-« Hé,ça va Kuro-chan ? »,fit-il en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

-« Oui,ça va.Tu me fous la paix maintenant ? »

Fye écarquilla les yeux puis son visage se fendit peu à peu en un sourire majestueusement crétin.

-« Ohohoh !..Mais Kurotan est gêné !!! »

Il le fit tomber sur le macadam face à une petite fille en trottinette qui questionna sa mère :

-« Ils font quoi les deux messieurs,maman ? »

La femme prit un air outré.

-« Rien ma chérie.Ne regarde pas ! »

Elles s'éloignèrent tandis que Fye continuait d'écraser allègrement Kurogané.

-« MAIS DEGAGE DE MOI !!! »,hurla ce dernier à l'encontre de Fye.

-« Méchant Kuro-toutou !Je voulais juste te faire des câlins !C'est normal entre amoureux ! »

Depuis le haut du balcon,un attroupement de filles qui vidaient la carte mémoire de leur appareil photo numérique dernier cri.

Lorsque Fye se fut calmé et eut lui même calmé Kurogané(quand on sait les techniques infaillibles de Fye !)ils prirent le chemin de l'école ou allaient Sakura ,Shaolan et Mokona pendant leur bref séjour à Paris. Aujourd'hui,ils partaient à la recherche de la plume et ils auraient besoin de Mokona pour ce faire.Kurogané n'était pas particulièrement agoraphobe mais cette foule de gamins hurlant à qui mieux mieux à la sortie de l'établissement l'enjoignirent à laisser Fye aller chercher le manjuu seul.

« Mokona a manqué à Kurogané ! »

Kurogané jeta un regard exaspéré au manjuu. Sakura et Shaolan s'approchèrent par dernière.

-« Bon,la sale boule de poils,tu nous dit ou elle est cette plume ? »

-« Haha ! »,répondit ce dernier.

C'était trop pour Kurogané.

-« Pourquoi tu veux pas nous dire où elle ,est crétin de manjuu !!Ca fait une semaine qu'on est ici et tu nous l'as toujours pas dit ! »

-« Patience,patience !,fit Mokona en prenant l'air mystérieux de Yuko.

Fye s'approcha.

-« Tu nous le dira quand Mokona ? »

-« Mokona a fait une promesse à Lupuline !Mokona ne vous le diras pas tant qu'elle aurait pas eut ce qu'elle veut ! »

-« Et elle veut quoi ? »

-« Elle veut que vous passiez une journée,toi et Kurogané ensemble et selon son programme ! »

-« Ah,c'est seulement ça ?D'accord alors !,s'exclama Fye

-« COMMENT CA D'ACCORD ?!!! »

Mais c'était trop tard pour Kurogané,il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait quitter cette dimension.

OoO

L'herbe ondulait légèrement,soulevant doucement la nappe à carreaux.Les oiseaux entamaient un refrain joyeux et le soleil dardait ses rayons lumineux sur la paisible clairière.

-« TU M'EXPLIQUE CE QU'ON FOUT LA ? »

Fye jeta un regard interrogateur à Kurogané en mordant dans l'un des macarons à la pistache qui reposaient innocemment dans un panier d'osier.

-« Lupuline voulaient que l'on viennent pique-niquer ici,dans le parc du château de Versailles.Elle dit que c'est très romantique ! »,lui répondit-il

Kurogané lança un regard sombre vers la forêt.Sans doutes possible,un régiment de fillette détraquées les observaient de là bas.

-« Et je vois pas pourquoi on devrait lui obéir ! »

-« On n'a pas le choix Kuro-chan !Sinon on ne pourra pas partir,Mokona ne nous diras pas où se trouve la plume ! »

-« Grmbl…Fais chier ce manjuu… »

-« Tu veux un macaron ? »

-« Ne détourne pas la conversation !Et je déteste…ces machins sucrés ! »

-« Ok,ok… »

Il engloutit le macaron avant d'en reprendre un autre.

-« Mais,Kuro-chan,che ne vois pas pourquoi ou n'en profiterait pas de chette journée ! »

-« Parcqu'il n'y a rien d'agréable à manger avec un détraqué dans un parc ! »

Fye parut songeur.

-« Tu as raison,pour que je puisse t'offrir ma virginité,il faudrait mieux une chambre…Mais si ça ne te dérange pas,je préférerais attendre le prochain monde parce que je ne trouve pas ça très intime avec Lupuline et ses amies ! »

-« JE N'EN VEUX PAS DE TA VIRGINITE !!QUAND VAS TU ENFIN LE COMPRENDRE !! »

-« On ne dit pas non à un tel cadeau Kuro-chan ! »

A ce moment,une enveloppe vint échouer à ses cotés.Il la décacheta.

-« Ah,Lupuline nous dit d'aller voir le film « Titanic » dans le cinéma d'à côté !Allez,viens ! »

La journée allait encore être très longue pour Kurogané.

OoO

Les bougies dansaient sur la table.

-« Pourquoi,mais pourquoi je me fais commander par des gamines ! »

Le restaurant était ce genre exactement de restaurant que Kurogané detestait.Dégoulinant de romantisme.Fye jouait négligemment avec son verre de champagne.

-« Kuro,normalement,c'est là que je devrais voir une bague dans mon verre,et t'entendre me dire : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » »

-« CA VA PAS ! »

-« Chut,Kuro-toutou,tu vas déranger les gens ! »

-« Grmbl…C'EST KUROGANE !!! »

Fye devint soudainement plus sérieux.

-« Tu sais,Kuro-chan,je n'arrête pas de me moquer mais je t'aime vraiment !Toi par contre,tu ne m'a jamais dis que tu m'aimais ! »

-« Qui te dis que je t'aime ? »

-« Ca crève les yeux Kuro-chan ! »

Ce dernier ne dit rien.Il repensais à la lettre d'instruction que Lupuline lui avait laissé personellement.Si il ne le disait pas maintenant,ils seraient condamnés à rester dans ce monde.Kurogané aurait préféré mille fois avoir à affronter 1 milliard de Fei Wang Leed enragés plutôt que de devoir dire cela.Enfin,advienne que pourra.

« Il ne me lâcheras plus après ça.Kurogané,tu signe ton arrêt de mort »,pensa-t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis…

-« Je… Nan,je peux pas dire ça !!! »

Fye le regarda,étonné. Kurogané calma ses nerfs en respirant à nouveau profondément puis,tout en maudissant intérieurement l'esprit pervers et dérangé de leur hôte :

-« J'ai envie de toi. »

Fye ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson et resta un petit moment comme ça.Tout comme les personnes des tables voisines.Kurogané ressentait l'urgent besoin de disparaître,d'étriper toute les filles perverse et yaoiste de la terre.Sauf que Fye venait de lui tomber dessus.

-« Kuro-lovuuuuuuuuuu !!!! »

Rien ne pouvait être pire,l'humiliation était à son comble.

-« Y a du progrès Kuro-myou !C'est pas encore un je t'aime mais on s'en rapproche !Moi aussi j'ai env.… »

-« TAIS-TOI !!! »

Il entraîna le mollusque à l'extérieur sous le regard choqué à vie du personnel .C'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait deux bishonens aussi mignons en pleine dispute.

Dehors,se tenaient Lupuline et sa troupe.Armées de caméras numérique et qui avaient les yeux brillants.Lupuline leur dit :

-« Je vois que vous êtes sur la bonne voie !Comme je suis honnête(ha bon ?)je vais vous laisser partir maintenant mais je compte sur Kurogané pour s'occuper de Fye comme il se doit dans le prochain monde. »

Shaolan et Sakura étaient ravis de voir que leur papa et leur maman avaient autant de succès .Lupuline chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Mokona.Kurogané demanda à ce dernier :

-Alors ?Et cette plume bon sang ! »

Mokona prit un air très grave et concentré.

-« La plume…n'est pas dans ce monde ! »

Kurogané prit le temps d'analyser calmement les paroles du manjuu .Pas…Dans ce monde…Mais alors…

-« Tu nous as mentis !! »

-« Oui !Yuko avait dit à Mokona de vous berner ! »

-« DE NOUS BERNER !!?J'AI FAIT TOUT CA POUR RIEN !! »

Fye intervint.

-« Mais non Kuro-wan,tu m'a fait très plaisir ! »

-« ON S'EN FOUT ! »

Kurogané vociférait encore avec véhémence lorsque Mokona les engloutit dans son gosier .Lupuline prit la décision de commercialiser la bande vidéo ainsi que les innombrables photos.Il y avait de l'argent à se faire.

OoO

L'atterrissage fut brutal,pour changer.Fye contempla le paysage autour de lui. C'était un sorte de temple .Kurogané reconnut l'architecture japonaise bien qu'elle différa quelque peu de celle de son monde ce qui le convint qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son Japon.Il remarqua les lanternes rouges accroché un peu partout. Il grogna :

-« Ne me dites pas que… »

OoOoOoOoO

L'auteur : Je suis bien contente d'avoir assouvi quelques fantasmes !A propos,si vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai chuchoté à Mokona,je lui ai demandé de filmer Fye et Kurogané pour moi !J'ai donné le maganyan de Kurogané à Yuko pour qu'elle me les envoient !

Kuro : Je suis fatigué,mais tellement fatigué…

Fye : C'est quoi cet endroit bizarre avec toutes les lanternes ?Je me demande s'il y a des chambre…

L'auteur : Oh,oui,tout plein !Pourquoi,aurait-tu des arrières pensées Fye ?

Fye : hé hé…

Sakura : J'aimais bien l'école…C'est vrai que je ne me souvient pas y avoir déjà été…(Cela explique la naïveté presque abrutissante de cette dernière !)

Mokona : Mokona vas devenir expert photographe !

L'auteur : Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi Yuko est si obsédé par les maganyan de Kurogané non ?C'est très simple. Il est quelque chose que Kurogané n'a jamais révélé. A savoir qu'il y avait une rubrique très intéressante à la fin de chaque maganyan. Une rubrique yaoi !(mon correcteur voulait remplacer « yaoi » par « yaourt »….rivières de sang qui coulent du nez de l'auteur .Moi,perverse et tordue ??!!)

Voilà ,vous savez a présent pourquoi Yuko aime tant les maganyan !(Et pourquoi Kuro les aiment autant aussi ! Kuro : Je…je ne lis jamais cette rubrique !!)…(et pourquoi l'auteur les apprécie pas mal !XD)

Hé bien,voilà un chapitre qui a pris des décennies à paraître !Je suis vraiment débordé et j'avoue un peu démotivée.(courage !).J'en ferais sûrement un pour la semaine prochaine mais pas pendant les vacances,dans la race campagne ou je vais ,il n'y a pas d'ordinateur !

Comme toujours,merci pour vos reviews !


End file.
